Max is Missing
by bluejae93
Summary: Max Caulfield returns to Arcadia Bay to see her best friend, Chloe Price, after many years of being gone. However, Max has a secret that she's not so sure she wants to risk endangering Chloe with.
1. Max is Back

**A/N: Hey, so this idea came to me while I was eating a cookie... Yes, I'm always thinking about LiS. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **~Flashback 2008~**

 _Thirteen year old Max Caulfield watched as her best friend's father walked out the door, forever. She wouldn't ever see him again. In a way she killed William, it was her fault._

 _Chloe Price walked out of the small kitchen area and looked worriedly at her best friend. Max's eyes looked lost. She felt lost, alone, ashamed, and most of all she felt an overwhelming sadness. Chloe touched her shoulder, as a comfort to her younger friend. Max forced a smile which turned into an expression of horror as she watched Chloe disappear in front of her eyes, just falling into nothing._

 _The next thing she knew the winds howled and rain pelted Max's pale skin. The short brunette could barely see her own hand as she held it in front of her face. She squinted her azure orbs, trying and make out landmarks that would give her an idea of where she was._

 _There._

 _The lighthouse seemed to stand taller in that moment, it seemed like it was so strong, safe. It almost felt like it was pulling at Max. She saw Chloe's pleading face flash behind her eyes for a moment, begging her to not let her go, to come find her..._

 **~Present Day 2013~**

Max's blue eyes shot open and she found herself in a shitty motel room in her hometown, Arcadia Bay. She rolled over, groaning loudly as she saw the clock read 6:30am. The sleepy brunette buried her face into the pillow, she had this nightmare every night for nearly a month, which was weird because she hadn't had it in years. _It always feels so real. Like I'm there, again, then that tornado shows up... Ugghhh. I guess superpowers can't save me from myself._

Sheshivered, pulling the scratchy blankets closer as she listened to the rain pitter patter on the foggy window. _Because that helps my subconscious._ Max sarcastically thought, with a snort, while moving to lay on her back. The storm and Chloe still at the forefront of her mind, Max focused on the calming elements of the rain, trying not to jump to the conclusion of freak storm.

Max eventually dragged herself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. She took in her ragged appearance in the mirror. _My hair._ She sniggered, taking in the brunette locks with the tips still dyed a black color. _Dog, it hasn't been this short in years, or this light. I guess I kinda got used to the black..._

Shaking her head Max splashed water onto her face and brushed her teeth, removing the smell of her morning breath.

 _Time to put on my daily armor._ Max thought as she pulled on a black hoodie, with blue jeans and, army green combat boots. "I could stop by the Two Whales for breakfast," _and a crazy fucking nostalgia trip._ Max grabbed the keys for her old jeep off the bedside table. Okay, so maybe not her jeep, but thats not relevant at the moment. Slinging her beat up camera bag over her shoulder and closing the motel room door behind her, Max wandered outside to her car.

After driving around the town at least twice Max finally got up the nerve to go inside the little diner. _Damn, I haven't been to this place in years. Wonder if Joyce still works here... Would that be a good or a bad thing._ Max took a deep breath and pushed open the squeaky door, upon entry Max noticed the diner was relatively empty. The only customers being a cop and some shady looking guy over in the corner booth. _I guess everyone else is at home, hiding from the rain. God, it smells so good. Breakfast, now._

Max found her way to a booth at the far side of diner, near the jukebox. She slid her fingers over a mathematical equation carved into the tabletop. _Cool. Ugh, I'm such a nerd, sometimes._ The brunette took off her bag and dropped it onto the seat next to her. Pretending to read the menu, Max attempted to keep herself from stressing over the inevitable guilting conversation that would soon be coming.

"Mom, please, I promise I won't ever take advantage of free food again," Max glanced up as she heard a girl begging behind the counter. "You can't make me work!"

"Chloe you and I both know..." Max didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation as she looked to Chloe. _Oh my dog, thats her, that's Chloe. Is that my Chloe? Wow, she's changed, I guess I have too. Time powers will do that to a girl._ Max chuckled as she imagined her childhood best friend's reaction to her powers. _She'd probably want to take over the world or test if I could fly._

Max was jerked out of her thoughts by a woman's voice with a southern accent. _Joyce. Fuck._

"Good morning, hon, what can I get for ya?" Joyce asked brightly, her voice making Max think of all the times she had come here with Chloe. "Hey, darling, are you al-" Joyce took in a large breath, as she recognized the young woman in front of her, "Well, if it isn't Max Caulfield."

"Hi, Joyce." The nervous brunette mumbled as she cleared her throat.

"Joyce, what did you just say?" A blue haired girl asked with a slightly aggressive tone. _Chloe. Wow, she looks... different. Yup, Max, different. That's all. Just-_ "Max?" Chloe questioned, although, she ready knew exactly what her mother had just said. The blue haired punk took a step towards the anxious smaller girl, her features twisted into an angry expression.

"Chloe, hey." Max cringed at her own awkwardness and, staring down at her lap, began fidgeting with her fingers. She came back for Chloe but maybe this was too fast, maybe she should've waited until she felt ready. She had arrived in Arcadia not even 48 hours ago and she was already sitting in a booth, at the diner, feeling like a kid again. That is, until she managed to force herself to look at Chloe. _Oh, Chloe... You look so angry and sad._ The punk's features looked as if they had been permanently set into a frown. _What happened to my beautiful carefree best friend?_ Max wondered, before she had to take a moment to make sure she hadn't said that out loud. _She's still beautiful, albeit in a different way, still completely mesmerizing, though. Those bright azure blue eyes, sparkling- Max, what are you doing?! Stop it. Stop. She is your best friend you haven't seen her in ages, it's understandable to react like this... Right? Ugh, whatever just shut up, brain, do I have an off switch?! That'd be nice... Wait, how long have I been staring. Oh shit!_

Maxcould feel her face heating up and she quickly averted her eyes. Chloe smirked, sauntering towards Max's booth, it seemed she had calmed down a notch at Max's obvious discomfort.

"After all these years, you're still Max Caulfield." Chloe still had that smirk plastered across her face, "Awkward as fuck, Max Caulfield." The bluenette added, she was enjoying this way to much, not that Max felt she didn't deserve it, she probably would've let Chloe slap her across the face at this point.

Max was no longer looking at the blue haired girl in front of her but instead seemingly very interested in her own beat up boots.

"Belgian waffle, if I remember right." Joyce asked, with a knowing, yet apologetic smile on her lips as she gently placed a hand on Max's tense shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks, Joyce." Max replied relaxing the tiniest bit at Joyce's warm, welcoming expression. Sadly, that didn't last long, as Joyce walked behind the counter and Chloe slipped into the unoccupied seat across from Max. Chloe stared at the little photographer sitting across from her, her eyes fixated on the top of Max's head, as that's all she could presently see of the brunette.

"Heeey, Maaax?" Chloe prodded, as she ducked her head trying to get a decent view of Max's obscured face. "You gonna let me see you, or are you just planning on hiding underneath the table all day."

Max slightly lifted her head and glanced over at Chloe, who leaned back against her seat. "Oh, good she's alive, I was afraid you'd gone all zombie on me." The punk joked, as she locked her eyes with Max's before quickly moving her gaze towards the window. Max lifted her head all the way and gave Chloe a quizzical look, feeling just as surprised as Chloe was that she was still alive. _Thought she would've kicked me all the way back to Seattle at this point, if she didn't kill me._ Max thought, inwardly cringing at the thought of going back to the place she had never really considered her home.

"Yeah, hey, Chloe. H-How have you been?" Max stumbled over her words and suppressed a groan over making herself look even more like a loser than she already felt.

Chloe's jaw tensed and Max winced at the look that crossed her best friends's face. _Can I still call her my best friend, do I have that right?_

"Well, Max, I've been absolutely amazing. First, my dad dies, then, my best friend moves away. Oh, and now my new best friend is in California, probably sleeping with her photography teacher, so she can further her modeling career, and then she can leave me too. I've definitely had the best five years of my life." Chloe huffed out all in one breath, sarcasm practically dripping from her words, but something more than anger hidden behind her eyes.

Max didn't say anything, instead she simply averted her gaze, again.

"Max!" Chloe practically shouted, "Can't you at least look at me!" The bluenette slammed her palms onto the scratched tabletop, causing it to shake and Max's head snapped up at the sharp noise.

 _That's it. I know she's upset, but she didn't call me either. Besides, it's not like I even could..._ Max groaned to herself, wishing for at least the third time, that day, she could just shut off her brain and get some peace. Sure, Chloe has a right be as angry as she wants, but she doesn't even know what Max herself has been through. However, it's not quite the right time for sob stories, so Max decides to keep her mouth shut about certain matters for the time being.

Chloe curiously looked at Max, making her realize she had gone quiet again. _Dammit, I need to work on that, my inner monologue can seriously ramble._

"Look, Chloe," Max started her voice sounding exhausted and her face showing defeat. She didn't want to fight, especially not with Chloe.

"Save it, Max, why are really even here!" Chloe yelled, obviously not taking the brunette's quieter tone as a sign to calm down.

"God, Chloe!" Max raised her voice, letting her prior intentions of not fighting slip out the window. "You're not the only person in the world with problems! I haven't even seen my parents in years!" Max wanted to smack herself as she realized what she had just revealed but was to angry to stop, or rewind to change it. "I came back here so I could get a start on my photography career and reconnect with my best friend but all she wants to do is pick a fight with me." Max was loudly shouting now and she practically threw the money on the table as she saw Joyce come out with their food. Storming towards the doors, Max could almost feel Chloe's regretful, pleading gaze as she rushed out towards her car.

The brunette jumped into her car and drove off furiously, attempting breathing exercises to try and calm herself down. _Goddamn it, Chloe! Why do you have to be so.. You, sometimes!?_ Max actually laughed at how ridiculous this whole thing was at that point. _What was I thinking, coming back here?_ Max pulled out a bottle of clear liquid as she stopped her jeep, unsure of where exactly she was going.

Her body was on autopilot as she hiked through the woods at the edge of Arcadia Bay and found herself at their old fort. _Chloe and I used to come out here all time as kids. I miss it, I miss her._ Max ascended the ladder and sat herself down with her legs dangling over the edge of one side of their fort. As there were only three walls, Max found herself staring out into the sunset with a over half empty bottle of alcohol at her side.

 _"No way, Maxie, you'll never catch me!"_

 _"But I'm Super Max, I have to be faster than you, Chlo. I'm a superhero!"_

 _"More like a super nerd!" Chloe giggled running away from Max, "Besides I'm Captain Price, Chloe Price."_

 _Both girls burst into a fit of laughter as Max caught up to Chloe. They were standing mere feet apart, until Chloe's face broke into her signature smirk. "Pirate captains beat superheroes any day." The blonde girl smiled, seeming very proud of herself as she smugly took slow steps backwards, away from Max._

 _Max pouted, "No fair, I wanna be a pirate too."_

 _The look on Max's face made Chloe's lips curl into a full on grin as she declared Max her First Mate, and stepped towards her friend, closing the distance between them. They linked arms and rushed over to their tree fort, officially renamed the pirate fort, from that moment on. Chloe even marked it, in red, on the map of Arcadia Bay with a skull and cross bones._

Max was pulled out of the memory as her thoughts drifted back to their conversation at the diner that morning. _Did I fuck up? Yeah, but so did she... But I still shouldn't have just walked out like that._ Max took another swig of the alcohol and it burned her throat, but she welcomed the feeling. It made her feel real, she needed that. Before Max could completely lose herself in her wallowing, there was a creaking noise of someone coming up the ladder, interrupting her pity party.

"Looks like we both had the same idea." Chloe whispered, wandering over to where Max was sitting and plopped down beside her. "Sorry about before..." Chloe trailed off, she'd never been good with apologies. Max smiled at that, Chloe was always so stubborn.

"Don't. I mean, it's my fault too, I shouldn't have just walked out like that."

"No kidding." Chloe mumbled, only for Max to shoot her a look which Chloe returned with one of apology.

Sighing, Max offered the clear bottle of alcohol to Chloe, who raised an eyebrow before reaching out to grab the neck of the bottle. For a moment their fingers touched and Max couldn't help think how warm and soft Chloe's hands felt. "We should really sort things out." Max pointed out, reluctantly breaking the silence of their moment.

The punk took a long swig of the drink in her hands before replying, "I know," she paused, "but for right now can we just sit here and watch this day end."

"Sure, Chloe." _Anything for you._ Max wanted so desperately to add as they sat watching the sun disappear below the water. Even knowing they still had to sort out their issues, they still had a connection which neither girl could really ignore. _Yeah, we can definitely sort this out later, but I have to be careful, I have to protect her. There is no way I'm letting my fucked up past get her hurt._ Max thought, losing herself in the sunset, as she tipped her head back and took another swig from the bottle, trying desperately to numb her rushing thoughts.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know what you thought! :)**

 **Criticism is welcome I want to become a better writer!**


	2. We Are All Broken

**Hey! Here is Chapter 2, obviously. I am going to slowly reveal Max's past as Chloe learns of it, so that's why everything about Max kind of vague so far. Don't worry, all will be revealed! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 _Owww, what the fuck?_ Max thought, feeling a sharp pain through her head. She ignored it, lifting up her head and prying open her hazy eyes. Blinking several times to clear her vision, Max finally realized where exactly she was and that Chloe's arms were wrapped securely around her waist. Shifting and pulling herself out of the sleeping punk's tight grip, she felt another sharp pain through her head and noticed they had nearly drank the rest of the bottle of alcohol that Max had kept in her car for quite some time.

Max sat up the rest of the way and sniggered as she watched Chloe's brow furrow as she reached her hands out towards Max searching for the, now absent, warmth. She opened her eyes into slits and seeing the dark looking figure sitting in front of her, shot up like a bullet. However, the two of them had fallen asleep fairly close to the edge and Chloe nearly feel off, from her scrambling to get up. Chuckling, Max grabbed onto the bluenette, steadying her and preventing her from taking a nosedive into the prickly bushes below. Chloe squinted her eyes, with a confused expression on her face until bits of their deep, drunken conversation from earlier came back to her.

"My head is pounding." Max whined, wincing as she shakily got to her feet and stretched out her pale, stiff limbs. Chloe reached across the floor retrieving her beanie, which must've fallen off at some point during their sleep.

"What... What time is it?" The punk asked pulling on the hat and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she turned her head towards Max. The still sleep ridden brunette grumbled under her breath, as she fished through her bag for her phone. Clicking it on she squinted her eyes against the light emanating from the bright screen. "Aahhh, bright light, bright light!" Chloe jokingly squealed as she pulled her beanie over her eyes and collapsed back onto the floor.

"Did you just..." Max started, quirking an eyebrow at Chloe, "Did you just reference _Gremlins_?"

"Shaddup." Chloe grumbled, only to yelp as Max pulled off the old navy beanie atop the bluenette's head, which was hiding her eyes from view.

"Dork." The brunette retorted, stifling a laugh at Chloe's very obvious hat hair.

"Hey! Give it back, nerd." The punk protested, still sitting on the ground as she reached up for her beanie.

"Come and get it!" Max let out her best evil laugh, tugging the dark wool beanie onto her head. Before Chloe was even up off the floor she was already climbing out of the tree fort, and running down the path, lit only by the moonlight.

Cackling all the way to car Max was in the process of unlocking her door when she felt two arms around her waist. Pulling her backwards and spinning her around before pulling her, newly acquired, navy beanie off. Chloe turned the smaller girl to face her, a shit eating grin spread on her face as she took in the flustered appearance of the smaller girl.

"I'm taller, therefore, longer legs." Chloe smirked at Max, both of them were breathing heavily. Blue orbs met blue and they just stood there for a moment staring at each other before they became aware of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yeah, well you smoke, I was hoping for an advantage." Max smugly pointed out, resting one palm on her hip.

"How did you..?" Chloe began, a confused expression plastered across her face, "I didn't even blaze, I was trying to make a good impression and all that shit."

Max smiled at Chloe's bashful voice tone and the blush tinging her cheeks, "I do actually have a sense of smell." Max said, gentle sarcasm very present in her tone.

The blue haired punk pouted and crossed her arms, before lighting up, "At least I don't have to pretend to be all nice anymore!"

"I wasn't really buying it anyways." Max teased, a bright, genuine smile stretching across her freckled features.

"Smartass."

"Stoner."

"Asswipe."

"Blue haired... Gremlin." Max smirked coyly at her clever remark, only to receive a groan and scowl from her taller friend. "Hey, you started it." Max laughed poking a finger into Chloe's chest as she spoke.

"Ouch, it burns!" The punk whined exaggerating every syllable as she spoke with a hand dramatically over her heart.

Max narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Mad Max, lets head back to my place then you can help heal my wounds." Chloe stated straightening up and placing her hands on Max's shoulders.

"I have my car and a motel room."

Chloe dropped her hands from Max's clothed shoulders and scrunched up her nose, causing brunette to smirk at the look Chloe was currently giving her, "Well, you could stay in your shitty motel... or you could come sleepover at my place." Chloe offered, and, possibly for the first time ever, her confidence seemed to waver.

Max raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure."

"Aww, come on Maxie, you scared I'm gonna eat you." The bluenette teased quickly regaining her confidence. She was obviously way to pleased with her remark, earning herself a playful slap on the arm from the brunette girl beside her. "We can come get your cute little jeep tomorrow."

"Fine, not even my jeep anyways." Max stated casually as she ran ahead of Chloe over to the punk's old truck. Chloe stood there in confusion at Max's parting statement. _Did she.. Steal a jeep? No hella fucking way, did my little Maxipad steal a jeep. Oh, my god, she stole a jeep... Why a jeep?_ Chloe thought, but quickly shook it off, its probably like a friend's car or something, the bluenette tried to convince herself as she rushed after Max. _There is no way she actually stole a car... Right?_

By the time the two girls arrived at Chloe's house it was pouring down rain, looks like they got out of there just in time.

"Max." Chloe began, seriousness and determination written across her face despite the fact her mouth was twisting into a smirk. "Were gonna have to run for it... Race ya!" Chloe jumped out of the car laughing as she ran for the door.

"Cheater!" Max yelled after Chloe, as she rushed through the pouring rain and nearly knocked over the laughing bluenette as she charged through the doorway. Crashing into Chloe, Max wrapped her arms around the punk's shoulders as she shook her wet hair, further soaking the girl in her arms. Max suddenly became very aware of their position, her chest was pressed into Chloe's back and her face was practically shoved in the crook of her neck. Feeling a blush color her cheeks Max stepped away from Chloe, both girls were still laughing as they stood upright again. Chloe opened her mouth to speak but before she could even get a word out there was an opening and slamming of a door, more specifically the door leading to David's "man-cave." The two soaked girls turned towards the living room area, where David was now, as he approached them. He didn't exactly look happy to say the least. _Fuck. We are so busted._ Max thought as she cursed under her breath, the adrenaline and excitement from their late night shenanigans beginning to wear off.

"Chloe. It's three in the goddamn morning! What the hell are you up to, young lady?" David asked as he stopped about a foot away from Chloe and Max.

"Like it's any of your fucking business." Chloe retorted, taking up her usual confident stance, her walls going right back up. "What the fuck are _you_ still doing up at three in the morning?"

"I am an adult-"

Chloe cut him off, "I'm nineteen, _I_ am an adult, you have no authority to boss me around."

"Oh, you think, then maybe I don't have the authority to continue to allow you to live here." David retorted taking another step towards his stepdaughter.

"You're actually going to kick me out! Ya know, my real father would have trusted me, had some faith in me, but this only continues to prove you will never be him! I wish you'd never even met my mother!" Before Chloe could say anything else David lifted a hand and slapped Chloe right across the jaw. Her head spun to the side so fast and she stumbled trying to regain her balance as he hit her again. "You-" Chloe began, regaining her footing, her voice soft and threatening, "You will never touch me again, got it asshole, this is the last time."

Max placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder and protectively stepped in front of her. "Who the hell do you think you are." Max glared at him with such a rage that if looks could kill he would be dead five times over. "You. Do. Not. Ever. Touch her. Again." Max carefully and slowly pronounced each word keeping David's eye contact the whole time. Her small fists were clenched at her sides and Chloe couldn't help but admire and honestly be a little bit afraid of this Max. What happened to her sweet little Max, her childhood best friend? Max and David just stood there staring at each other like whoever broke the gaze first was the loser. Max's mind was racing with one thought as she stared him down. _This is the last time._ The words rang through Max's mind and she barely registered Joyce's presence at the top of the stairs. _Has he.. Done this before? Chloe... Oh my god. Chloe..."_ Max snapped out of it when she heard Joyce, calmly, tell everyone to go sleep it off and they would talk about it later. In the dim lighting she obviously hadn't noticed Chloe's face. Chloe scowled removing her palm from her face and spitting dribbles of blood from her mouth. As she was undoubtedly about to make some comment or another she was cut off by Joyce, who had at this point noticed the forming bruise.

Joyce gasped and reached out to her daughter, "Chloe! You have..." Joyce trailed off as Chloe jerked away from the touch. The older woman turned over towards David. "Did you hit her." She asked, but it wasn't a question she said it like a fact. Before David could say anything Joyce did it for him, "I think you should sleep it off at a hotel tonight." The blonde woman's voice was firm and expressed that it would not be a good idea to argue right now. Joyce turned back to Chloe for a moment who shriveled away from her mother's reach, for the second time, and leapt up the stairs. Max gently squeezed Joyce's arm and looked straight into the woman's worried eyes with her own blue pools, everything was told in that one gaze.

"I'll go check on her." Max softly assured Joyce even though the words weren't necessary. The brunette turned away and slowly ascended the stairs, she could still hear the, now quieter, argument downstairs as she reached the bathroom door. Max could see the light emanating from the small crack under the door and knew Chloe was inside. Chloe was broken, and she wouldn't be fixed so easily.

Max gently knocked on the door, "Chloe. Chloe? Chlo, please let me in." Max whispered. Several moments dragged by before Max heard the soft click of the door hesitantly being unlocked. Quickly the brunette grabbed the cold metal doorknob and swung it open, Chloe's shoulders blatantly tensed. It was only after Max flung open the door, that she realized it wasn't the best idea to be so forceful. She couldn't help it, for years her immediate response to pain or anger had been running away, violence, and aggressive behavior. _Guess were not too different after all, Chlo, I'm broken too._

Chloe had turned back around so fast after Max had entered, the photographer couldn't even get a look at her face. The bluenette was rummaging through the cupboards with one hand, as her other one held a cold, wet towel to her injured jaw. Max slowly approached and gently pried the towel from Chloe's slim clenched fingers and began to clean up her bruising face.

Max, being a few inches shorter than Chloe, had to stand on her tiptoes to properly reach the punk's face. The brunette didn't speak, she just wiped away the blood from Chloe's lip and the tears that had leaked from her eyes. She had desperately tried to hide the fact she had been crying but failed, as her eyes were red and bloodshot. Max knew exactly how she was feeling right now, and wanted more than anything to confide in the older girl to make her feel better. Max's eyes darted to Chloe's and then moved down over the rest of her features, causing a small smile to pull at the edges of Chloe's tight lips. It was so quick Max thought she had imagined it but the way Chloe's shoulders finally relaxed told Max she hadn't imagined anything. Feeling a heat spread through her body at the image of the girl before her, Max quickly averted her eyes and guided Chloe over to sit on the toilet. _Ugh, why am I feeling like this?! Chloe is your best friend, Max. Chill out._ Max turned away from the bluenette sitting in front of her and picked up some of the items that had fallen out of the cupboard in Chloe's violent attempt to find soothing cream. _Just friendly feelings..._

Max pulled the, almost empty, tube out of the cupboard and her stomach sank further as she realized Chloe must use this stuff frequently. She squeezed out a small amount of the light colored cream, and leaned down in front of Chloe as she applied it to her best friend's purpling jaw. Chloe cringed and Max pulled her fingers away for a moment looking into Chloe's eyes for permission to continue. Seeing Chloe physically relax, Max moved her hand back up to the bluenette's face. Despite her applying the cream to her friends cheek, her eyes never strayed from Chloe's.

Finishing her first aid, the time traveler placed the tube on the countertop and told Chloe she would be right back. They had heard a door slam about five minutes prior so it was safe to assume David was gone. Just in case, Max quietly crept downstairs but nearly had a heart attack when she saw Joyce leaning against the island countertop. _God, I'm jumpy._ Joyce must've been feeling pretty bad about the events that had just unfolded because she still had her back to Max. The brunette slowly approached, and carefully laid the palms of her hands against the counter to show her presence. The blonde woman looked up at the young brunette standing beside her and attempted to force a smile.

"Hey, darling, didn't see you there." Joyce commented, her voice dry and it sounded like she was holding back the inevitable tears. _Her and Chloe are actually a lot alike, they both try to suppress their feelings to protect others... or maybe because its just to much._ Max felt the need to comfort her best friend's mother like she was her own mother. Max had always been close with the Price's, it gave her a heart wrenching feeling thinking about what she had to give up all those years ago. _The one thing I can't change, how poetically ironic._

"Joyce, I'm sorry..." Max trailed off, "I hate to see you upset but I can understand-" The brunette didn't finish, instead she turned around and opened the freezer in search of an ice pack for Chloe. Max smiled as she spotted a bag of frozen peas and remembered how Chloe would always complain how much she hated them. _Just for shits and giggles._ Max thought with a satisfied smirk as she pulled the frozen peas out of the freezer.

Max spun around as she swung the freezer door closed to see Joyce's quizzical expression as she eyed the bag of peas in the photographer's hand. "I figured it might make her smile. I remember how much she used to hate these." The brunette smiled a genuine smile to herself, as she thought about the two of them carefree and happy, all those years ago.

"I think that's as close as you'll ever get those to her mouth." Joyce smirked but she had this faraway look in her eyes. "Although, I don't think its the frozen peas themselves that will make her smile, more so the person delivering them." She shot Max a knowing look, she could always read the time traveler like an open book, even now. Though, some chapters might be missing.

Now it was Max's turn to give Joyce a questioning look at the prior statement, despite already knowing what she was getting at. "What do mean?" Max wavered, with a very unconvincing tone to her voice.

Joyce just chuckled and took a breath before continuing. "You two seem fairly close again, for the short amount of time you've been together again. Max didn't exactly understand why that statement made her feel so giddy and caused her heart to beat faster, but she had a pretty good idea.

"Yeah." Max drawled a goofy smile on her face. "Well, I better deliver the treasure to the captain." Max smiled gesturing to the bag of frozen peas in her hand.

"I knew from that day you two were dressed up in your pirate outfits you were always going to be best friends." Joyce snorted, shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

Max pondered that for a moment. _Well, I left her, I don't deserve her but she will always be everything to me. That was so fucking cheesy, wasn't it?_ "I'll see you later, Joyce, nice talking to you."

Max practically vaulted up the stairs eager to escape Joyce's intimidating gaze. That look had always made her cave when they were kids and was clearly still very effective.

Max creaked open the bathroom door and gestured to the items in her hands as she spoke, "Hey, Chlo, so I got-" the brunette stopped as she noticed Chloe hadn't moved an inch from her position before Max had left the room. "Chloe." Max softly called out to the depressed girl sitting before her. Slowly, as to not further upset the bluenette, Max carefully set the frozen peas and glass of water, she had gotten for Chloe, down on the bathroom counter. "Chlo?" Max asked, trying to keep her growing concern out of her tone. Max tipped up Chloe's chin and locked her blue orbs with the punk's matching ones.

"Stop." Max ordered her tone firm but still gentle. "I know what you're doing, I've been there, but I am not going to let you lose yourself." Max paused, "Especially over that douchebag." Max slipped her arm around Chloe's waist and lifted her up, guiding her across the hallway, into her bedroom.

The two girls lay curled into the blankets of Chloe's bed not caring that their clothes were still slightly damp from the rain. "Max?" Chloe finally spoke, after what had seemed like centuries.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." She whispered, softly, pulling herself closer to the brunette. "I just- I didn't want this to be how we reunited... But after he..."

"Chloe, it's fine, you don't have to explain." The brunette assured her combing her fingers through the azure locks of the girl, who practically laying on top of her.

"No, but I want to." Chloe spared a look up at Max who in turn encouragingly met her gaze. "Anyway, I just broke down, thinking you would leave again... Or something."

"You thought I would leave you because your step father is a raging dick." Max disbelievingly asked, although realized that it shouldn't be that surprising. Max had left her before, just after her father died, after a situation that was hard enough to deal with and hadn't even kept in touch. "I'm so sorry, Chloe." Max whispered in such a low voice, she wasn't even sure Chloe had heard her, until the bluenette spoke up in an equally quiet voice.

"Not your fault, I just I get this feeling that people are always going bail... Because I fucked up, I'm too damaged." Chloe's crestfallen look made the brunette's heart break inside her chest.

"You're not, not to me." She took a breath, "I love you, Chloe." _So much, I've waited years to see you again. Turns out were both broken._

Max laid there a moment with no response from the punk. She risked a glance downwards and found that the punk had dozed off on her shoulder. _She must've wiped herself out. Dork. Probably for the best. I don't think she could've taken my pathetic confession on top of everything else._

Max lay awake watching over the bluenette, afraid to sleep in case Chloe woke up and she wasn't awake for her. Max was fighting hard to keep her eyes open when she heard the door open a crack. She jerked her head up, not moving any other part of her body, so as to not disturb the blue haired girl sleeping on her shoulder.

"Hey darlin, it's just me." Joyce reassured her. "I figured you would still be awake. You should get some sleep. Chloe will be fine without her guardian angel for a little while." The woman smiled and seeing Max nod but the look in the young woman's eyes told her something else. Joyce sighed, "However, on the chance you're just as stubborn as you used to be..." Joyce revealed the cup of black coffee in her hands and placed it on the night table beside Max.

"Thanks Joyce."

"Not a problem honey, I'm off to the early shift at the diner, you two wanna come by later and I'll treat you."

The older blonde woman never failing to comfort her like her own mother, and the content look on the Chloe's face helping calm the sleepy time traveler. Max planted a soft kiss to the head of blue hair before wrapping her arms tighter around her best friend, and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

"Goodnight, Chlo..."

Chloe let out a sigh of contentment in her sleep ridden state, that made the time traveler fall into her own sleep with a smile grazing across her lips.

 **A/N-**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I have a pretty good idea of where I want this to go. I'm taking their relation slow, because both girls have been through significant trauma. I don't want to rush it! There will be some Pricefield in the next chapter for sure, though.**

 **The last episode of Life is Strange is in three days and I don't know about you guys but I am so ready and so not ready at the same time!**

 **Constructive criticism** ** _is_** **welcome and would be appreciated, or just anything you want to say. I'd love to hear what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Life is Bearable

**A/N - It's been a few weeks as I needed some time to get over that ending. All that aside I want to say thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or left a review on this story! It really means a lot to me so thank you, it helps keep me motivated!**

* * *

The bright morning light streamed through the windows of a certain punk's bedroom, bathing the space in a pale glow. Max peeled open her eyes at the invading light flooding the room.

"Ugghh..." Max sleepily grumbled as she pulled the puffy blanket over her head. "Chloeee.. You awake? Can you shut the-" Max grabbed at the air, her hand searching for her blue haired companion. When her palm flopped down on the empty spot beside her she shot up so fast, practically making her head spin as spots clouded over her vision.

Still in her panic, but her head now cleared, the time traveler flung open the bedroom door.

"Chloe!" Max yelled, fear and panic very obviously present in her tone.

"Chloe!" _Oh my god.. Oh my god! No, no. I've lost to many people! She can't be..._ "Chloe!?" Max stumbled down the wooden planked staircase, calling out Chloe's name yet again. Stopping just before reaching the bottom at seeing Chloe's confused expression as the punk stood at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Max? Maxaroon, you okay?" Chloe asked a skeptical look on her face with a spatula clutched in her left hand.

 _Deep breath, Max._ "Yeah, no worries." It was at this moment Max took full notice of the spatula in the bluenette's grip, and the flour smeared on her face and 'rock chick' sleep shirt. "Uh, Chloe?" Max gestured to the cooking utensil and smirked at the flour streaking her friend's cheek.

"Well, I was going to make you breakfast in bed." Chloe nodded her head towards the kitchen, the smell of pancakes suddenly overtook Max's senses.

"Aww wittle Chlo is still in there under all that punk." Max teased, despite having a genuine smile spread across her features.

Chloe rolled her eyes before an impish look crossed her face. "Care to assist Chef Chlo?" The bluenette struck a ridiculous pose causing Max to burst into laughter as she descended the rest of the stairs. She _almost_ missed the concerned look on Chloe's face.

"You're adorable." The brunette teased, fully expecting the mock shock on the punk's face that followed the statement, her look of concern completely wiped away.

"No fucking way, I'm hella hardcore." Chloe jested, pointing her spatula at the shorter girl, who was slowly approaching her.

"Oh really?" Max wiped the flour from Chloe's cheek with her thumb, showing the bluenette her finger for evidence. "Hella hardcore, Chef." She teased, wiping her finger off on her shorts.

"Shaddup, I don't have to share my food with unappreciative teases."

Max chuckled as she wandered into the kitchen after Chloe, taking in her surroundings. The countertop was covered in various ingredients and utensils, and the sloppy pancakes were sizzling in the pan on the stove. There were two plates set on the island counter behind them and the little tv in the corner had the news broadcasting on mute.

Chloe leaned against the cream colored countertop as she attempted to casually flip a pancake, miserably failing. Chloe pouted as she stared at the half cooked pancake currently sizzling on the stove next to the pan. "I was close..." The punk retrieved her gooey breakfast only to curse and drop it back down as the heat burned her fingers.

Max chuckled, "That's what the spatula is for, dork." Max walked around the mopey Chloe, picking up the black spatula and returning the breakfast delicacy to the pan.

"Well, Maxie, maybe I was going for a fashionably overdone type of thing." Chloe sarcastically mumbled, her pride obviously still lightly charred.

Max rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Chloe, hints of a challenge in her eyes. She took Chloe's hand in her own and kissed the red flesh as she peered up at the, now blushing, bluenette through her eyelashes. "You're a bit fashionably overdone yourself," Max quiped as she released Chloe's thin fingers.

It took Chloe a moment to process the brunette's words to her prior remark as she took in the little nerd she used to know to this... bolder Max. Before Chloe could open her mouth, Max was already saying something about syrup and dousing their breakfast with the sweet topping.

Chloe jumped up from the breakfast table and darted up the dark wood stairs. Moments later she emerged at the top of the partially concealed stairway, holding a DVD with "Blade Runner" printed on the casing in bold lettering.

Max slowly set her cup of coffee down on the old slightly marked up dining table and stepped towards a bouncing Chloe. Adorable dork, bouncing on her toes. The brunette moved her gaze from the movie case and up to her best friends glittering azure eyes. Her smile faltered as she noted the bruise becoming more prominent on her jaw. Trying not make Chloe feel embarrassed or upset again Max ignored it to the best of her ability but couldn't help the twinge of sadness she felt for her blue haired friend and anger towards Chloe's "step douche."

 _She deserves so much better._ Max thought holding back a sigh as she resisted the urge to caress Chloe's bruised cheek. Instead she forced a smile and allowed the punker to play the movie. The two of them curled up on the couch, Max felt an overpowering need to protect this girl, and held her close. Receiving a funny look from Chloe, Max shrugged and stammered out a half assed explanation as to why she was currently groping her best friend.

The pair refocused their attention on the screen as Max tried to erase the pink tinging her cheeks by loosening her grip on the bluenette.

Chloe felt the absence of Max's arms around her and missing the warmth pushed herself back into Max's hold. "I didn't say I didn't like it." Both girls had a light blush adorning their flesh and neither was really paying attention to the movie that was presently playing. Max raked her fingertips through Chloe's messy blue strands and felt the bluenette relax into her touch.

About an hour after the movie had ended Max and Chloe stirred from their positions on the couch. Having fallen asleep at some point during the movie, the girls were tangled together on the couch in a mess of limbs with blankets strewn across their bodies.

Max rolled to her side nearly knocking the still sleeping punk from her position on the old tattered couch.

"Mmmhh." Chloe whined as she craned her head so she was facing Max's smug expression. The upper part of her body was on the couch however her legs were draped off the couch grazing the blue carpet. "Thanks for the warning." The punk girl mumbled out but was smiling a genuine smile, that Max seemed to be receiving frequently. Chloe pulled herself up into a standing position and looked down at the groggy brunette before giving an impish grin- a unnerving one at that- and sweeping the smaller girl up bridal style.

Max shrieked loudly in shock as Chloe picked her up and she called out protests as she was carried up the stairs. The bluenette shouldered open the door to her bedroom, which was adorned with a "Keep out" sign, and threw the still laughing brunette onto her bed. Max bounced on the mattress as she rolled over and sat up only to get her clothes, from the day before, thrown at her face.

"Put some pants on, I'm taking you to my secret hideout." Chloe faced Max for a moment before turning back to her closet and pulling out a random tank top and ripped pair of light blue jeans.

Max felt her cheeks burn as Chloe shamelessly began to undress, facing the closet with her back to Max. "Maybe if you'd stop stripping in front of me I'd believe you wanted me to put on pants." Max teased as she walked across the hall to the bathroom feeling very satisfied with her rebuke.

Max straightened up her clothing and glanced at her reflection in dirty mirror as she flicked off the light on her way out of the bathroom. She made her way downstairs and met Chloe in the driveway, the punk was leaning against her deathtrap of a truck smoking a cigarette.

"So, how do I look." Max joked as she did a little spin for her best friend.

Chloe rolled her eyes before responding, "That's so yesterday." She chided in a mocking tone. Max playfully punched her shoulder and climbed into the passenger side of Chloe's truck.

The drive to Chloe's secret hideout was spent joking and teasing each other as well as fighting over control of the music, which led to a ridiculous argument about who had better music taste.

Upon their arrival Chloe hopped out of the car and spread out her arms gesturing to the junkyard around her as she spewed out a line about her home away from hell, "American Rust", or something along those lines. Max was too busy taking in the random old junk but, the way everything seemed to have a story made Max want to poke around and examine everything.

There were old rusty, beyond repair, cars from who knows how many years ago. Little trinkets and knick knacks all over the ground as well as broken bottles, which Max took note of to avoid slicing her feet up. In the center, there was a massive boat, chipped blue paint coating the lower half, that especially caught Max's attention. It was pretty much completely falling apart but there were a couple of chairs and empty beer bottles on the top deck that showed it must be safe enough to climb on.

Max wandered over and walked around the boat to observe it from every angle. Chloe watched her, a smirk adorning her features before she went to retrieve something from the back of her truck.

Reaching the back end of the boat Max noticed a little hideout she had missed before, a few feet away from where she was standing. Her curiosity got the better of her and she cautiously paced over to it. The entrance was covered by scraps of metal and other pieces of junk. She peeked through a hole in the barrier to see the inside, it had obviously been decorated by someone, yet it seemed it hadn't been touched in awhile. There were full ashtrays and cigarette stubs littering the space as well as empty beer bottles. Pillows and blankets were draped across seats that had obviously been taken out of some of the old cars with papers and snack bags covering their surfaces. Max's line of vision was brought over the wall to her right and she could just make out the words scribbled onto it.

Chloe is still here.

Rachel is gone.

Max glanced behind her at Chloe, who was digging around in the bed of her truck, with a feeling of guilt nagging at her and a regretful sad expression twisting her freckled features. _Chloe... I'm sorry_. Max frowned as her thoughts drifted off to Rachel Amber. _Where did you run off to, Rach? You were supposed to watch over her for me, you promised. We were practically best friends after I... Whatever. Damage is done_. Zoning out, causing her to miss Chloe calling out her name, Max thought back to her last conversation with Rachel Amber...

-July 13, 2011-

 _"Rachel, we've been friends pretty much since I arrived in Seattle, I mean, sure, you were just pretending at first so you could get close to me and approach me about my powers but now-"_

 _"Max! You're rambling, girl, what's the matter?"_

 _"Well, it's just that now that you've passed your tests and you're out of here I was kind of hoping..."_

 _"Spit it out already!" Rachel prodded at her but her kind expression still remained._

 _"I know you're planning on going to Arcadia Bay for Blackwell and-"_

 _"Chloe." Rachel breathed, the realization of what Max wanted her to do hitting her, but she let her finish anyway._

 _"Yeah." Max confirmed her voice softer now. "I'm needed here and I can't leave but you can and I was just hoping you could check on her. Ya know, make sure she's okay and everything."_

 _"Of course, Max." Rachel placed her hand on Max's jacket clad arm as reassurance. "You've helped me through so much. I'll be there for her until you can again."_

 _"Thanks Rach, you're the best."_

 _"I know," Rachel flashed her signature smile. "Love ya, girly." She told her as she waved, walking in the direction of the train platform._

 _"Likewise." Max smiled._

 _Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled again regardless of Max's weak response. "See ya in a few years, Max, I'll miss you."_

 _All of a sudden the realization hit Max that she was losing another friend, for who knows how long, at the last minute she rushed over to Rachel enveloping her in a hug. "I'll miss you too, Rachel, so much..."_

* * *

 **A/N- Max knew Rachel, yup, more of their relationship will be revealed later on. (I say that a lot, don't I?)**

 **This chapter was supposed to be longer but I had a bit of a problem and had to rewrite the whole thing. So much fun. The real beginning of the actual pricefield was supposed to be in the end of this chapter but, like I mentioned I had a couple issues. Next time for sure, probably. Most likely, expect it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it regardless! :)**

 **P.S. I know I mentioned this in the beginning but I would like to just say again how thankful I am to all of you who take the time to read this story!**


	4. Some Things We Cannot Erase

**A/N-**

 **Hey, humans! Here's chapter 4, I know its been awhile... I have been super stressed as I had finals looming over me. Ugh.**

 **Now, I just wanted to say that whenever I get a new favorite, follow, or review it blows my mind that people actually enjoy my writing. So, thank you, I love it when I realize you actually exist! If anyone has actually read this far, congratulations on getting through my rambles and enjoy the story!**

 **Chloe POV**

* * *

"Hey Max _ine,_ "Chloe called, "Max are you... Okay?"

Max gasped, breathing hard, her hand slamming hard into the wall beside her for support. "Chloe, hey." Max forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Whatcha got there." She tried, but cringed at the way her voice awkwardly wavered.

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked at how pale Max had suddenly become. "Max." She whispered much more quietly this time. "Are you... sure you're okay?" Chloe asked, concern evident in her voice as she rocked back and forth on her toes.

Chloe wasn't very good at what she called "mushy shit" but she tried. Well, it wasn't so much that she wasn't good at comforting people she just wasn't good at comforting with words. Chloe much preferred physical comfort but she seemed to have a knack for reading people as well. Chloe could tell by Max's stiff body language she would not appreciate being touched.

Max straightened herself up and clenched her teeth as she mumbled incoherantly.

"Uh, Okaay?" Chloe grumbled as she narrowed her eyes at Max's back. The shorter girl walked around her and proceeded to push herself up onto the deck of the rusty boat. She reached up grabbing the side and pulled herself up as if she was mounting a horse, swinging her leg over the edge, Max didn't even put her foot against the side of the old thing for support as she skillfully swung up.

Chloe stared wondering exactly what this girl had been up to during her time in Seattle.

 _Maybe she took self defense classes or some shit. She seems kinda grumpy. Grumpy Max is grumpy. God, Chloe, maybe she's got a problem with the alcohol sitch? She's probably not a drinker._ Chloe had absolutely no idea but the latter theory was quickly debunked as Max yelled at her to "hurry her ass up with the beer already," as she so delicately put it.

Chloe practically flopped onto the surface of the wrecked boat as she pulled herself to her feet she was greeted with a smug smirk. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." The bluenette tossed the six pack onto the jagged edged table and dropped down onto a chair. Max cringed as her own chair squeaked and scratched against the floorboards when she pulled it out.

Glancing up Max noticed Chloe staring intently at her, fingers coiled around the neck of her beer. Chloe attempted to casually avert her eyes but Max caught her watching despite her efforts. The brunette sniggered and leaned forward whipping her own beer off the tabletop.

"Like what you see?" The shorter girl teased playfully, contrary to her pale anxiety ridden expression of only a few minutes ago.

Chloe rolled her eyes and decided to get right down to business. "So, I guess Seattle was hardcore." It wasn't really a question more an observation on Chloe's part.

Max's jaw clenched, Chloe scanned The freckled girl's face for clues about whatever was going through her head. Max swallowed and cleared her throat. "It was... different." She decided, then, "I felt lonely." She took a long swig of her beer with an ease that concerned the punk as she knew well what that had to mean.

"Really? I would have thought you would fit right in." Chloe deadpanned, making a point to avoid eye contact, although she was surprised at Max's blunt response.

"Passive aggressive much." Max asked but it felt more like an accusation.

Chloe's face took on a shocked expression for a moment at her friend's quip. The blue haired girl cleared her throat and took a rather long swig of her drink.

"Sorry." Max mumbled, "I just... I don't really want to..." She let out a frustrated sigh curling her hands into fists, her nails digging into the delicate skin of her palms. "Can we talk about something else?"

Chloe shrugged, "Whatever." She agreed nonchalantly but her thoughts were buzzing so loud she would not have been surprised if Max could hear them.

The feelings of both girls were quite contrasting as Max had an expression of relief etched into her features. Chloe, on the other hand, was feeling suspicious and nervous as she scanned Max, analyzing her movements and body language. If there was one thing Chloe Price was good at it was reading people.

Max shifted uncomfortably in her seat, which Chloe of course noticed, it only took her another moment to realize it was because she was staring. She was absorbing Max's entire image to memory and she had quite the hard focused stare going on. After realizing she was making Max somewhat uncomfortable she looked at Max with a new approach. Taking in the perfect subtle curves of her body, piercing blue of her eyes and the way her slim figure was bent as she leaned back against her chair.

 _Fuck. What are you doing idiot. Ugh, she probably thinks you are some creepy perv, staring at her like that! Goddamnit, Chloe._ The punk thought, in her inner turmoil, which Chloe was pretty sure Max had failed to pick up on. The tall girl blurted out a half assed sarcastic remark in an attempt to cover her tracks.

"Can't keep your eyes off me?" Max teased her friend, trying to brush off the fact she had been squirming under Chloe's gaze not a moment before.

"Uhm, listen, Chloe," Max started, all her bravado fading fast, "I know I have been kinda distant and standoffish since I got back.. but I am sorry I left. I didn't want to. I should have found some way to stay, there is no excuse or explanation that could ever make up for leaving y- ummph!"

Without a thought Chloe had her hand in Max's hair, smashing their lips together. _Oh, crap. Oh, fuck!_ She thought as time seemed to slow down around them. Max's shoulders seemed to lose some of their tension and relax, she was letting her guard down. Chloe moved her hand from the back of Max's head drawing her fingers along to the side of her neck. As soon as the brunette realized what exactly was happening she pulled away so fast it could have given Chloe whiplash.

The punk didn't process the lack of contact of a moment as she was still leaning forward. "You talk a lot ya know that, Caulfield." Chloe explained, her eyes... rougher but there was a hint of something else too, a barely noticeable waver.

Max could see something broken in Chloe that had not been there prior to her leaving for Seattle. Chloe could see a similar brokenness in Max but unlike Max she had no idea what it was.

Several beats dragged by before Max responded, having opted to go with the playful teasing response. "Not bad, Price, but I'm not nearly trashed enough for this." Max said, knowing own her words held truth.

Chloe smirked her walls shooting back up to protect her, "Gotta keep things interesting." The punk attempted to force a smile but quickly scrapped that for a quick sip of her beer. Well, what Chloe considered a sip may not be widely agreed upon.

The pair quickly fell back into their usual banter but the kiss lingered at the back of both of their minds, nagging.

Chloe drank and, blazed and, blasted her music until she couldn't make sense out of the words of the song. The scenery around her had long since turned fuzzy except for those blue orbs. She bets she could see them from across space. She wonders how she went five years without being able to look into those eyes.

Chloe had always been the type to get "mushy" as she would put it, when she was high. Right now, Chloe Price was practically on the moon.

When a certain blue-haired punk wakes up with a pounding head and way to much garbage at her feet, she squints holding her head as she tries to clear the hazy fog clouding her mind.

She vaguely remembers spinning around and stumbling across the top deck of the boat, music blaring with Max Caulfield.

Chloe craned her neck to get a better view of the whole room. She spotted the specific girl she happened to be searching for laying on the floor a few feet to her left, jacket bunched up under her head. Chloe is about to go (very obnoxiously) wake her up, a shit eating grin stretched across her visage.

Before she even gets up she remembers a detail that had been shoved away at the back of her mind. A blush dusted her features. _Ruining my punk cred, Cauliflower._ The bluenette tacked that nickname away for later use.

Chloe looked back over at Max, the brunette's brows were furrowed and Chloe could see her irises flicking around behind her eyelids. _Wonder if she has nightmares often..._

The tall bluenette frowned as she flipped stray pieces of her vibrant strands out of her eyes. Max was asleep but it seemed to Chloe she still had her guard up. After all, Chloe knew a thing or two about keeping people at a distance.

Max let out a small whimper that may as well have shattered Chloe's heart completely. Max swung her body around violently, letting out a borderline terrifying growl. _Should I wake her up? Can't people get paralyzed if you wake them up from a nightmare. No thats-_

Max curled tightly into herself letting out another soft noise somewhat like what Chloe associated with that of a kicked puppy. _Okay, okay, gotta wake her.. Umm, yeah I'll just._

Chloe quietly crawled over to Max, hesitating, unsure of how exactly to wake her friend. Although, from her new vantage point she noticed just how pale Max's bare arms were, like she hadn't spent much time in the sun. Upon closer inspection she noticed strange looking circular shaped scars with a line running through them which looked to have been scarred with some sort of blade or scalpel. There were two on the inside of her bicep on the right arm and one at the curve of her elbow.

The bluenette carefully reached forward to graze her fingers over the raised skin. Before the tips of her fingers came in contact she caught sight of her own scars on the inside of her wrists and forearms. Chloe retracted, sitting back on her heels as she debated with herself whether or not to mention it to Max when she woke up. _No. She'll tell me when she's ready_.

Chloe stood up, stretching and cracking more joints than she thought was possible. _Damn, last time I ever sleep on the floor, ever._

The tall punk stumbled out of what was probably once the control room and onto the main deck. She dug through her pockets and pulled out her cigarettes and a red chipped lighter. Touching the small flame to the tip of the stick she took a long pull and blew the smoke out into the air.

She puffed on her cigarette as she watched the sun peeking out over the horizon. Judging by pale pinks and purples painting the sky it had to be relatively early. Chloe slid her phone out of her jacket and clicked on the screen. She was greeted with a wall of texts some from Joyce, others from Frank, as well as what she assumed was an angry voicemail, from David. Rolling her eyes she flung the phone onto the table beside her and flicked the stub of her cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with the heel of her boot.

Chloe spun around when she heard the creaking of the floor boards behind her. Her expression softened at the sight of, a very sleepy, Max Caulfield. The brunette rubbed her eyes and Chloe took extra notice to the fact she was now sporting her jacket, covering her pale arms. She felt a pang of sadness that Max felt she had to hide something from her. _She left me, I have nothing to feel guilty about. She should have called. Why didn't she call?! What happened to her._

Chloe tried her best not to stare at Max's clothed arms, the placement of her scars now carved into her brain. She was not doing a very good job, she realized as she dragged her gaze back up to Max's face. "Sorry, you say something?"

Max gave her a quizzical look before playfully cupping her the bluenette's cheek running her thumb over the smooth flawless skin. Sliding her hand down to tilt the punk's chin up to meet her eyes, she just smirked as her eyes burned into Chloe's. Her playful facade dropped while her eyes drank up every detail of Chloe's face, landing on her pink lips.

Neither one of them was really sure who initiated it but they were kissing, lips pressed together perfectly. Chloe gripped Max's hips as the brunette intwined her fingers into the punk's fading azure locks. It wasn't fireworks. It was a nuclear bomb going off. Neither noticed, neither cared, blind to everything but each other.

Max seemed to come to senses first yet again, at the same moment Chloe moved her hand to Max's right arm. _Max, what happened to you, you were always so warm and receiving, so sweet._

"Max I'm-" _What can I say? "Max your being super weird, have anything to do with those weird as fuck scars on your arms."_ "Nevermind." Chloe eventually mumbled quietly.

"I came back for you." Max blurted her eyes searching for a reaction. She was not disappointed.

 _Holy fuck, what?!_ Chloe's eyes were the size of saucers as she stared straight at Max's face probing for any sign of a lie. Max didn't look nervous she looked curious but she had this hardness to her eyes Chloe kept seeing in her, kept trying to ignore. _What happened to you Max?_ Chloe found herself asking that question quite a lot since Max had returned _._

Chloe opened and closed her mouth but she couldn't seem to find any words.

"Chloe you kept me going, you..." Max stopped herself and Chloe took into account how often the brunette had been doing so. Max scowled at how pathetic she sounded and turned away from Chloe. "I should go."

 _Wait, what?! No way._ Chloe thought about latching onto Max's arm or calling out her name but her mind couldn't force her body to move. She just stared helplessly after the girl who meant more than anything to her. The girl who left her but also the girl who came back. Chloe had so many thoughts in her head she didn't know what to do with and she broke down.

The raging girl kicked the shitty old chair off the deck of the boat and reveled in the sound of it crashing into the junk below. She wanted to smash and throw anything in her reach, get her anger out. However, years of that had proven to hurt more than help so Chloe just sank to the ground her thoughts running wild while she was unable to regain control. _She's leaving me again. SHE'S RUNNING AWAY._

Tears streamed down the depressed punk's cheeks causing her to paw at her eyes in a failed attempt to stop them.

Now, Chloe Price doesn't cry. She gets sad, she definitely gets angry but she doesn't cry. At least not for a long time.

When she was twelve and broke her arm skateboarding, she tried to laugh it off and would deny ever even screaming. Max had been so worried she had seemed to be more upset than Chloe herself.

When she was thirteen and her cat died Max was there, William was there, Joyce was there. They had a small celebration in the backyard and even carved "Bongo, 1999-2008" into a thin flat stone.

When she was fourteen and her dad passed away, tears strung behind her eyes but never left her tear ducts. Max was there that day, she hugged her and didn't let go for what felt like centuries.

Max Caulfield never made it to the funeral.

Max Caulfield left for Seattle.

Max Caulfield left her...

That's when Chloe Price cried. She retreated into herself cocooned in her blankets hidden away in her bedroom. She had lost everything that ever meant anything to her.

...but then Max Caulfield came back, came back for her and Chloe Price loved her, she had always loved her.

Chloe cried, collapsed into a heap on the moldy splitting wood of the boat's deck. She wasn't hysterical, she was quite tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

She wasn't sure how she felt. Happy? Maybe Max returned the feelings she had trapped inside for so long. Angry? Max had taken so long to come back to her. Sad? It took this long for them to reunite, so much time was lost. _I will not lose anymore._

Chloe pushed herself up, dried her tears and jumped down off the boat. Max was nowhere to be seen. _Damn, for such a shorty she can move hella fast._ Chloe smirked, Max had always been the shorter of the two and Chloe had always teased her about it when they were kids.

The bluenette shook the memories away and hopped into her truck. Despite her father dying in a car accident Chloe could be a bit of a reckless driver.

The tall punk practically rolled out of her truck as she had barely put the vehicle in park before she was slamming the door shut. She was parked outside Max's apartment, the presence of her red jeep in the parking lot confirmed the brunette did actually live here. Chloe was about to bum rush the door when she realized she had no idea what Max's apartment number was. _Ahh, fuck._ Chloe looked around the parking spaces had fading numbers painted on them showing which spot belonged to who but the numbers were indecipherably faded.

Chloe kicked a pebble across the parking lot in her frustration before spotting another method of deduction. She took long strides over the the rusted mailboxes in front of the apartment block. _Max Caulfield. Max Caulfield... Maxine Caulfield, 219._ Chloe laughed to herself, thinking about the scowl that must have claimed her friend's features upon discovering Max _ine_ printed on her mailbox. Aforementioned scowl, obviously would've been accompanied by her signature "Max _never_ Maxine."

Chloe put old memories aside, focusing on her task at hand. _What do I say? What do I do?_ Chloe ascended the stairs, making her way up to Max _ine_ 's room. The usually confident punk felt a knot twisting in her stomach. _Butterflies, ugh, since when do I get nervous._ Chloe chided herself before she pushed her shoulders back as she stood up straight and walked, with her usual swagger, down the hall to where Max was now living.

Chloe could not deny that even the most optimistic person would have to be delusional to not notice how run down the place was. _Not like my room isn't a total shithole but this place is in a whole different category._

The ugly wallpaper, probably plastered on the walls since the 1950s, was peeling where the corners met (not to mention the poor color choice). One of the lights in the hallway was burnt out, giving the place a vaguely haunting aesthetic. Okay so, a _really_ haunting aesthetic.

There were not very many rooms on the floor, which didn't make much sense as Max's room was labeled number 219. _Renovations?_ Chloe tried to keep every horror movie cliche from invading her thoughts but could not help smirking at the fact little shy Max Caulfield had turned into a girl who would live in a bare, diminished place like this. _Some of the windows don't even have glass, just torn up screens. This place is way to cool, in a hella creepy way, but cool._

Reaching the splintering wood door, with 219 printed in a courier style font on the door, Chloe took one last survey of the hall, psyching herself up for how run down Max's living space had to be and what to _not_ say about it. Chloe seemed to lack a brain to mouth filter at least 97.48 percent of the time, precisely.

Taken out of her reverie by the sound of a doorknob twisting, a very rusty loud, doorknob. In a moment Chloe was face to face with Max. She stood there for a moment all coherent thoughts lost on her. In one swift motion her lips were grazing against Max's.

Chloe held her breath for a moment, until Max reciprocated. Chloe found herself smiling against the brunette's lips, they were warm, and soft, pressed against hers. Chloe could taste the mint from Max's toothpaste contrasting to her own morning breath, suddenly feeling stupid for not "prepping" or whatever. However, quick as the thought entered her mind it was replaced with Max.

Max kissing her.

Max, and the scent of cheap hand soap.

Max, and the scent of her perfume masked by the smells of the junkyard.

Chloe did not care. The bluenette found herself melting into the kiss, tangling her fingers into the brunette's hair. She felt like something in her was released from a long held captivity. She had been rescued by her knight in shining armor. Does that make her the princess? Chloe did not care.

This time Max did not break away from the touch when Chloe grazed her fingertips down her pale arms. Max's nimble artists fingers made their way down Chloe's neck, nails scraping lightly down her back to rest on her waist.

Chloe could feel what was coming, she had enough experience in this department to know they would not be slowing down. _I want_ this _... but not like_ this _._

"Wait... Wait, Max." Chloe breathed, her senses fully aware of how close they still were. Bodies pressed together, not allowing an inch of space between them. "I want this, us, I mean obviously because I.. You know, kissed you." Chloe felt a light blush filling her cheeks but she did not break eye contact. However, that did not stop her from internally chiding herself. _Chloe Price doesn't get flustered._

"Er.. What I'm trying to say is, I love you, Max." _Oh fuck, dropped the L word on her._

"Chloe."

"I know it seems fast but it's been five years, Max. Yeah, maybe I'm not quite over that yet but, I do know that these feeling have been there ever since we were kids." She took a quick breath, still not allowing Max to get a word in. "I totally get it if you don't want to-"

Max was kissing her again. _Lot of that happening lately._ It wasn't like the kiss from moments before, it was short and chaste. And Chloe was melting. "You talk a lot, you know that, Price." Max smirked, thinking back to the same phrase, which Chloe had used the day before after that first kiss.

Chloe did not get the chance to respond because Max was kissing her again it was short just like the prior kiss but it was a confirmation. Chloe did not need to say anything she just smiled and allowed herself to be pulled into the apartment. They did not talk much, that could wait, they just enjoyed being in each other's presence. Talking and watching bad movies- maybe a little kissing thrown in for good measure- until they're stomachs hurt from the junk food, stupid jokes, and too loud laughter.

Their issues could be put on hold. Let them have this time.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **Hello, again, it appears you have made it to the end of this chapter. Sorry it is a bit late, I talked more about that earlier at the beginning of this chapter. I am currently trying to type this little note up on the bus (I kinda have a slight fear of driving). The point is that its actually ridiculously hard to type on the bus, but I'm getting more done than I would've if I drove, right!**

 **That was all mostly pointless rambling, so if you haven't left yet I have a small announcement;**

 **I know the updates on this story have been spread apart and the chapters aren't all that long, the reason being I tend to lose my point. Well, I am here to tell you that things are starting to slow down a bit for me so the chapters will hopefully be posted more frequently but will remain relatively the same in length (2000-5000 words).**

 **Alright, well that's about all I have to say, although, I do feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh well.**

 **Have a strange day and i'll see ya when I see ya!**

 ***flies off in spaceship***


	5. Where We Go From Here

**A/N-**

 **"A new chapter already!"**

 **"Wow, Jae, you must really be on top of it."**

 **"Mhm!"**

 **Lost my voice so what better way to make up for it than writing, here ya go!**

* * *

 _October 9th_

 _Wowser, haven't written in here since before I came back to Arcadia Bay. I've been neglecting you, haven't I, journal?_

 _Chloe kissed me last night... It's 3am. Last night qualifies at 3am, right? So many questions. However, it does seem a certain Chloe Price has been going after the "booty" since we were little pirates, amirite. Heh, so punny._

 _Well I gotta say this is the first time I've felt safe and like I'm... home since I got out of that rank testing bunker. The Gyker Institution... No. Not gonna go there._

 _Eh emm. Anyways, Priceless- as I've taken to calling her after she dropped Cauliflower on me during the movie, which resulting in a popcorn/tickle war. Bad Max. Bad Chlo- she's sleeping on my battered old couch in front of the tv. We watched bladerunner and it was just like old times, she even fell asleep on me. Same little blonde girl. Well, okay maybe not but she looks like her when she sleeps. Is that weird? Probably._

 _I can see all the colors from the movie title screen reflecting off that shock of blue, she looks so beautiful. I'm sitting at the dining table which currently doesn't have any actual dining chairs, so I'm using a cardboard box with something or other inside it. Lucky I don't own anything worth breaking. That actually just sounds sad._

 _Speaking of sad, is this sad? Anyways, I had another nightmare last night, the usual, nothing new. The nightmare is actually the reason I'm writing it's always helped me to unload my brain, not in the same way as photography but no camera equals no photos. I gotta get a job. And my medication, I didn't wanna take it in front of Chloe for obvious reasons. Guess I outta dig that out now. Guess this brings our session to an end. Nice talking to ya journal, you've always been a good listener._

* * *

Max shifted to get up off the moving box she was perched on. Closing her journal and tucking it back inside the aforementioned box she went to dig out her medication. She went into the bathroom pulling out her prescription and popping the two pills. Putting the bottles into the cabinet she nearly choked when she heard a loud crashing sound coming from the living room.

Slamming the cabinet closed with another loud bang she darted out of the bathroom. It was dark, her eyes had not adjusted to the darkness. The light that had comforted her in the bathroom gone, Max felt her stomach twist.

She did not like the dark. She hated it, she had been in what might as well have been a dark closet for years. She stumbled on a miscellaneous item cluttering the floor as she moved towards the living space. The concept of being on the ground, in the dark, bringing her back to bad memories.

Pain shot through her head, blood rushing out of her nose onto her shirt. Max collapsed to the floor, her fingernails digging into the floorboards, images flashing through her mind.

Darkness.

Pain.

Sliver of light, everything is fuzzy.

Hands. Touching her. Grabbing her. Probing her.

Breaking her mind. Breaking her body.

Fake smiles and reassuring voices.

Lies.

A prick to the neck, swimming lights until..

The darkness sets in.

Max can feel her mind releasing and she peels her eyes open. Spots are dancing in her vision and she can feel another stream of blood running down her chin but that shock of blue is unmistakable.

Chloe is standing over her. She must have screamed. _Fuck I woke her up. Sorry, Chlo..._ Max feels her lips crack and blood flakes off onto her already stained tank top. _No, not tank top... blanket?_ Max blinked a few more times and surveyed her surroundings she was on the couch covered in the soft blanket they had shared earlier, now covered in bloody stains. Her eyes curved over to the other side of the room. The tv was still on and, moving her head just a notch she could see those reflections on Chloe's messy blue locks.

That's when she realized Chloe's mouth was moving. She was talking. Whoops, must've totally just freaked her out. _Just the normal everyday life of Max Caulfield, everybody._

"-ear me," Max caught the tail end of her words as she strained to pull herself fully into awareness. _Chloe's here. I'm okay. This is my reality. Deep breath..._

Max wheezed and choked on the air breaking into a coughing fit. Chloe carefully eased the sputtering girl into a sitting position and brusquely patted her on the back. It was not particularly effective but Max appreciated the gesture.

The brunette gripped Chloe's arm tightly, barely half aware of her nails digging into the girl's pale, tattooed skin. She loosened her grip.

"Sorry, Chloe, I uh- I must've slipped." Max lied, averting her ocean blue's from Chloe's matching blue. The previously hacking girl attempted to wriggle out of Chloe's arms but found her attempts unsuccessful. The bluenette squeezed Max closer to her body and lay back on the couch, allowing Max to rest her head up on her chest.

Running her finger's through the smaller girl's hair, Chloe was eyeing her with a poorly hidden concern. "Max, are y-"

Knowing what Chloe was going to ask and not wanting to get into it, Max did not hesitate to interrupt. "What was that loud crash, did something break..?" She paused, "Are you hurt?"

Chloe bit her lip, seeming to decide whether to push the issue of Max's episode. Ultimately she let it go.

A small hint of a smile grazing her chapped lips, she began to explain. "Uh.." Chloe licked her lips with the tip of her tongue, "Yeah, I just kinda fell.."

She spared a glance down at Max who did not seem to know how to approach the situation. The smaller girl had a tiny smirk on her face but a hint of worry in her eye. Chloe opened her mouth to continue her explanation, "I fell off the couch and uh-" she glanced over at the coffee table. "Kinda accidentally broke the popcorn bowl."

Max buried her face into Chloe's shoulder, the brunette was shaking and it took Chloe a moment to realize she was laughing. After a moment the sheepish blunette joined in.

Max lifted her head, a goofy smile plastered on her face as she looked over at the broken shards of their popcorn bowl and pieces of popcorn scattered over the carpet. Quickly realizing the popcorn wasn't from the broken bowl but from their popcorn throwing antics earlier. Max broke into another fit of laughter dragging her eyes back up to Chloe's as she caught her breath.

"Dork."

Chloe mocking gasped, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, my dear pillow princess, you wound your faithful mistress." Chloe smirked down at the brunette, who excessively rolled her blue eyes up into her head with an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't be so quick to judge mistress, I might surprise you."

Max did. The broken bowl, popcorn crumbs and Max's little episode was quickly forgotten. Their lips smashed together, wandering hands exploring, and minds leaving everything else behind.

* * *

Max awoke with the sun shining through the faded blinds covering the windows. She was instantly aware of Chloe's presence at the end of the couch, she was cleaning up what looked to be the rest of the shattered bowl and stray pieces of popcorn that had previously littered the floor.

"Hey, whatareyou," Max's words slurred together from sleep, pausing to stretch and yawn, the groggy brunette pushed herself up from the grungy couch cushions. "You don't hafta... do that." She rubbed her at her face and peered over at Chloe, eyes still half lidded.

"Aww, is Maxipad still sleepy." Despite the teasing Chloe was giving her a genuine smile that she hadn't realized how much she missed until that moment.

"Yeah... Cuddle me Chlobear." Max wrapped herself around Chloe's right arm similar to how she imagined a koala would. Chloe chuckled as she rolled her eyes at the nickname, still unable to resist the shorter girl.

"Two Whales?" Chloe blurted, holding back the urge to pounce on the brunette by her side.

Max sniggered before shrugging, "I would love to eat you for breakfast." She stood up as she began to walk into the back room, her bedroom- which lacked an actual bed- to get dressed.

Chloe's expression said it all but she squeaked out a disbelieving, "What!?"

Max twisted her features into a confused expression of innocence, "I said, I would love to get breakfast with you." Her visage morphed back into a tiny smirk.

"Hm, did you now?" Chloe prodded despite the corner of her mouth quirking up.

"Careful, Joyce has already deemed me a good girl." Max broke out into a self satisfied grin as if challenging her companion.

"Wouldn't wanna ruin that, would we?"

Chloe hoisted her body off the couch, rethinking her whole Two Whales idea and contemplating having some Max instead. She smacked her lips together, slinking over towards her- already established- counterpart. She was about to make her move when she discovered Max had already done all the work for her and was shamelessly undressing but with her back to Chloe.

The freckled girl shot Chloe an alluring look over her shoulder causing the older girl's jaw to drop the rest of the way to the floor. Tugging her pants up onto her hips she spun around and roughly kissed Chloe before the taller girl had even registered the movement. Chloe began kissing back only to have Max withdraw and swipe a black tank top off a barren shelf.

"Looking a little pink, sweetie." Max had her shirt half way up her arms before she lost it and burst into a fit of laughter, at Chloe's shocked facial expression.

Regardless of the fact that the joke was on her, Chloe joined in Max's laughter before sputtering out a half thought out retaliation about how much Max had changed over the years.

This abruptly put a damper on the laughter. "Max, what- I didn't mean it however you're taking it, swear."

"No, I know, I'm fine. It's okay because, you're right." Max sighed in resignation. _Ugh, great you made her feel bad. Gotta fix this. I could rewind and just not give her... that.. look._

"Max, come on I'm a dick. I'm sorry, it's not as if I haven't changed to. Maybe even more than you." Chloe pleaded.

 _No, it's Chloe, can't rewind. She'll know something is up anyway, besides I don't wanna lie to her._ Max gave a small, reassuring smile, that Chloe did not buy at all but accepted.

Half way down the creaky stairs from Max's tiny apartment Chloe decided to open her mouth. "Max, you're my girlfriend and I'm sorry I'm a douchy bitch. Uh, sorry, I suck at apologies." Chloe hung her head with a look on her face that looked like that of a kicked puppy.

Realizing she compared her _girlfriend_ to puppies way to often brought a small smile to her face at the notions of girlfriend and puppy. _I actually have a girlfriend, and it's Chloe. Oh my god. I wish.. I wish mom and dad could be here to see this._ Her tone turned somber again but another glance at Chloe brought her spirits up.

"Come on puppy Chlo, lets get breaky." She bounced a bit as she dragged a quizzical Chloe over to a parked moped.

"This is yours!?" Chloe asked, as she adorned her well known shit eating grin. "Maaxie?" Chloe sung in her sing songy voice. "Can I drive?!" She blurted losing all remaining tact.

 _Oh, god. No fucking way._ "No fucking way, Chloe." Max crossed her arms and stood protectively in front of her bike. "You don't even have a motorbike license."

"Maybe I do."

"You don't"

" _You_ don't know that." She accused emphasizing "you" and wriggling a finger at Max.

Max shoved Chloe hand back down and shook her head, "Yes, Chloe, I do. I've seen that deathtrap you pass off as a truck."

* * *

Upon arriving at Two Whales, Max climbed off her moped and left her helmet sitting on the seat. She watched Chloe for a moment as the bluenette fumbled with her own helmet before, with a self satisfied smirk, she reached up and helped her.

"That was hella awesome!" Chloe's cheeks were flushed pink from the cold wind and she was bouncing on her toes. "Can we do a lap around the block, please?" The bluenette had an light grip on Max's forearms while her bottom lip was stuck out in a pout.

Max snorted, "Later, Chlo, promise, For now breakfast!" Max started in the direction of the Two Whales as she slid their fingers together.

The two girls walked around to the front of the diner and Chloe leapt up the two stairs in one stride. Pulling Max after her, who tried but failed to match her pace.

"God, Chloe! Slow down my legs aren't as long as yours." She pulled her hand from Chloe's ironlike grip, slightly frowning.

Chloe had a crestfallen look on her face, which she attempted to hide, at Max's pulling away.

"Chlo, I'm sorry, I just don't like to be dragged behind like that." Max stared up into Chloe's eyes. The bluenette nodded, mumbling apologetically. Max grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, showing she wasn't angry.

Chloe's spirits lifted at the small gesture as they made their way over to "their" booth. Chloe swung her legs onto the seat before dropping down to sit. Max snorted as she sat down across from her girlfriend. _Girlfriend, yeah, still getting used to that one._ The brunette allowed herself a smile, one, she hadn't shown in years _._

"I'm gonna introduce you to Joyce." Chloe bluntly stated as she reached across the table, looking for the warmth of Max's soft hands.

"Uh, Chloe. Hate to break it to you but Joyce already knows me."

Chloe exaggeratively rolled her eyes and let out a huge sigh before spewing her answer. "Yeah, Max, I know. She doesn't know you as my girlfriend though!" Chloe seemed confident but Max could tell she wasn't as sure as she seemed by the way the older girl clutched at her hand.

"Uh, what?" Max sputtered, unsure about it. She knew Joyce was cool but, she also remembered Chloe's grandparents on her mom's side were super conservative. _What if Joyce takes after them?_ "Chloe, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I want everyone to know you're mine." She smiled but Max could identify nervousness behind her facade.

"You seem nervous, Chlo." Max stated.

Chloe groaned, "Stop it with the whole "analyzing my feelings" thing. I think you pretty much predicted everything in the whole five years we were separated last night. I couldn't even enjoy the movie." She was pouting but Max could tell she was impressed and in a way relieved that the younger girl could read her so well.

"So, what's the problem, then?"

"I just, my mom never... I never told her that I'm hella gay." Max raised and eyebrow at the bluenette. "She never asked!" Chloe defended just a bit to loudly. She lowered her voice, noticing a few of the patrons looking in their direction. "You know how my grandparents are and, I guess I just wanted to hope she'd be cool versus her actually finding out."

Max nodded, "We don't have to tell her yet, it's up to you baby."

Chloe seemed to be more focused on how she felt about the pet name than about telling Joyce for a moment. Until they both spotted that exact person making her way over to their table.

 _Speak of the devil. Or not... Joyce is way to sweet. Max what are you... Just focus! Chloe needs you here, girl._

Max snapped herself back into reality catching the tail end of Joyce chiding Chloe about free food.

Max noted that they were still holding hands but Joyce hadn't seem to catch it yet. _Oh, nope, never mind._ Max followed Joyce's gaze to her and Chloe's intertwined fingers.

"Somethin' you two wanna be tellin me?" Joyce asked, she had her authorative voice on, which always made Max confess all her secrets as a kid.

"Max is my girlfriend now and I think I actually might have had a _tiny_ crush her back when we were kids and now she's back and we're together and I know I act like I don't care but I don't know what I'll do if you hate me." Chloe spit it out all on one breath, her heart thumping out of her chest. "I mentioned Max and I are dating, right." Chloe squeaked out in a small voice. Max had never heard her sound so vulnerable before but that's exactly what she was, vulnerable.

"...Chloe..." Joyce breathed out her daughter's name so quietly Max had to strain to hear. The blonde woman's eyes were sparkling with tears, alarms began to set off in Max's head until she noticed the hint of a soft smile threatening to take over Joyce's face. "It breaks my heart that you would ever think-" Joyce's words were lost in the back of her throat as she placed her pen and pad on the scuffed diner table.

Chloe slowly eased out of her booth and gently placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Joy- mom." Chloe looked to Max for help but before the shorter girl could move Joyce was straightening up and turning to look Chloe in the eye.

"No, Chloe, I'm sorry. I'm your mother and I made you feel like you couldn't come to me. I'm so sorry, baby girl, that this had to be a big deal." She pulled Chloe into a tight hug, the kind only a mother is capable of giving. The tall girl stood there stiffly for a moment before reciprocating and wrapping her arms around Joyce.

"Ya know," Joyce began as she wiped her eyes and cheeks with the heel of her palm. "If William were here, I'd owe him a twenty" Joyce smiled, her usual cheery southern drawl smoothing out the stutters from her tears.

"What?" Chloe asked her eyes widening, unsure if her mother was actually saying what she suspected.

Max giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "Did you.. Did you guys actually make a bet on-" Chloe couldn't even finish her sentence.

"If you like girls?" Chloe slowly nodded and Joyce let out a sheepish chuckle. Max's smile was growing wider by the second, it looked like her face would split in half. "Yes, we did." Joyce finished. Chloe's jaw dropped and Max finally lost her composure and burst into laughter.

"Oh.. my.. god, Chloe!" Max wheezed as she tried to calm her laughter, "Your parents stayed up at night making bets on what we were doing in the next room!"

Joyce turned her attention to Max and ruffled up the girl's hair. "Now, now, Max, let's not reveal all my secrets, hun." Max seemed to get herself under control and sat back to wait for the next bit.

"Wait," Chloe's face hardened, "Does step- er.. David, does he know, did you make bets on me with him." Chloe corrected "stepdouche" at the last second.

Joyce gave her a warning look but answered anyway, "No, Chloe, just your father. David wouldn't, he doesn't have the same sense of humor." Joyce glanced away from her daughter's face for a moment, glancing out the diner windows. "Your dad always thought you'd prefer a tux." Joyce rubbed Chloe's arm, who was doing her best to hold back her tears at the mention of her father.

Max got up out of her seat to go comfort Chloe, when she saw a flash of long dark hair out the window. There was something familiar about the girl- a feeling- that Max couldn't quite place, even only catching a glimpse. She filed it away for later, for after she comforted her girlfriend. _Chloe comes first, always._

Max clutched Chloe's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze- the action seemed to be becoming a common theme with them- and turned to Joyce. "We're like a big mushy soap opera." Max joked, "And, just for the sake of the show, I take it you don't mind this.." Max lifted their hands up and placed her free hand on top of the already intwined ones as if to say; _yeah, this is mine_.

"Can't say I'm not surprised but I'm not shocked." Joyce admitted, "Honestly, it makes perfect sense now that I think about it."

Chloe looked up from staring at her fingers, which were interlocked with Max's. "Can we just pretend this whole thing never happened?" Chloe asked her voice back to carrying its usual bravado but with a twinge of sheepishness, "Gotta maintain my street cred. Can't have the mushy shit ruining my rep." Max snorted, while Joyce shook her head but all of them were smiling.

Max glanced out the window again, searching for any sign of the flash of dark hair. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off and it had been coming from that girl in waves.

"I think I'm just gonna take a quick breath of fresh air, leave you two to have a mother daughter moment..." Max brought her gaze up to Chloe, "Without spectators to witness the crumbling of your "street cred."" Max spun on her heel giving Chloe a wink and wave with the flick of her wrist, as she tried to look casual while rushing out of the diner.

There was a loud slam, after, which an unsettling, erie silence set in. Max's boots clacked against the cracking pavement as she rounded the corner of the diner scanning for whatever caused the disturbance.

With only a second of hesitance, Max peered around the edge of the diner into the short alley. Sure enough, there was a short, dark haired girl, she held a grown man nearly twice her size against a rusting chain-link fence.

Max drank in the details of the scene, one of the first things she noticed being a star tattoo on the inside of the girl's left wrist. Max spared a glance at her own wrist- sporting a matching tattoo- a mark which everyone of their group adorned as a way to identify each other. Max studied the girl a bit more closely, the familiarity hitting her square in the face. _Kristen. Dark hair, strong build, short stature... Shorter temper._

"Kristen?" Max hissed, phrasing it like a question although she didn't need confirmation.

Kristen craned her neck spotting the brunette her eyes catching sight of that same tattoo for confirmation. Just in case. "Looky here, just the girl I was hoping to run into." Kristen smiled too wide, carelessly dropping the man to the ground, who Max now recognized as Frank, the local drug dealer and frequenter at the diner.

"What are you doing here? I told you I got this." Max seethed in frustration, steam might as well have been streaming out of her ears. Max had proven herself to not be fond of being watched or babied, she's been on more than one mission, of sorts, in her years of training. _I know what I'm doing._

Kristen sighed her intimidating nature dissipating and her slumped posture reflecting her exhaustion. "We have a situation, back at base. Something you're going to want to see for yourself."

Kristen and Max had become fast friends back in Seattle. She was from a group of renegades who had rescued her from a bad situation. The group of rebels had all been taken advantage of due to their extraordinary abilities, most had tragic stories. Regardless, Kristen and Max had been at a similar pace when it came to their powers and were always trying to one up the other. The two had a unique bond, a bit of a friendly rivalry but an equally understanding friendship, while occasionally having a bit of fun to relieve to the tension.

Max smirked at her old friend- well not that old- and extended her arms out, "What don't I get a hug first?"

Kristen sniggered but welcomed the embrace from the brunette. As they separated Kristen examined a stray strand of Max's tangles. "Your hair is growing out, it's nice but.. I liked the black."

"Yeah, I remember," Max teased her, earning a slap on the arm.

Kristen rolled her murky brown eyes but quickly seemed to remember the reason she had come. "Max, you really need to come back. It's important."

Max absorbed her surroundings her mind drifting back.

* * *

 _June 20th, 2013_

 _"Max."_

 _"...Max?"_

 _"Max? What the fuck are you.." Kristen jerked her shoulders in an attempt to snap her out of her stupor._

 _"Huh.. Oh sorry Krisy."_

 _"All good, Maxine." She retorted against the nickname. She paused for a moment, deeming it appropriate, she asked the question on her mind. "What was that? You've been sort of "going away" a lot lately."_

 _"I know, and I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to think." Max's eyes swooped around the room. "I do now, and I think something happened to Rachel, something bad."_

 _"It's Rachel I'm sure she's living it up." Kristen reassured her, but knew Max's hunch shouldn't be ignored._

 _"She always checks in at least once a month. She has ever since she left for Arcadia."_

 _"Max, I know but-"_

 _"No! I have to go check on her."_

 _"Wait, wait, hang on a second!" Kristen grabbed Max's arm, the one with the tattoo. "Please, just tell me what you saw."_

 _Max took a deep breath and nodded. "I saw myself and Chloe, I think I've mentioned her-"_

 _"Understatement.." The dark eyed girl mumbled._

 _Max raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, sorry, keep going." Kristen encouraged._

 _"It was memories, Rachel's, of us- Chloe and I- with her, like... she was trying to tell me something. It was almost like our lives flashing before her eyes. I could see it all from her view... Then when it ended there was a message."_

 _"Like the weird mind communication you two do?"_

 _"Yeah, that." Max affirmed her eyes going dark before continuing. "It said.. "It's your turn, come and save her.""_

 _Kristen stood there in silence for a moment. "Okay. What do you want to do."_

 _"I need to go to Arcadia. I need to find Rachel, something is so wrong, I can't.. feel her, not the way we used to be able to. She's like a sister to me, Kristen, I can't lose her. She's the closest thing to family I have left."_

 _Kristen rested a hand on Max's shoulder, "Okay, we'll get Fernando to check it out ahead of time, yeah."_

 _"Yeah, but there's one other person I need to find."_

* * *

Max fixed her gaze back on Kristen. _We have to find Rachel, I won't break my promise to her or the others like Kristen. I have to keep Chloe safe, she can't know anything._

"We'll head back to base tonight, but there's something I have do before we go." Max finished, her gaze drawing over towards the diner entrance.

"Max, it's kind of urgent." Kristen fidgeted. She never fidgets. _But Chloe..._ Max's eyes flashed red for a moment before she calmed herself down. _Stupid powers. Dumb fucking side effects._

"Meet me back at my place. You know the address." Max deadpanned but her face gave a warning. The short girl looked as if she wanted to argue but changed her mind, knowing when to not mess with the girl in front of her.

Kristen settled with a nod and began to walk off before Max stopped her. "Clean up your mess." She nodded her head towards the unconscious form of Frank Bowers on the concrete.

"Aye, aye, bosslady." Kristen gave a little salute at Max, voice dripping with sarcasm as she turned toward the man on the ground. She nudged him with her foot prior to aggressively pulling him along.

Max headed back inside the diner, where her best friend turned girlfriend waited. She joined Chloe back at the booth immediately feeling guilty.

"Hey, so don't hate me, but I gotta run." Max pleaded with her.

"Oh, yeah? Uh, thats cool." Chloe had a crestfallen look on her face despite the reassurances that she was fine. "We can get breakfast another time."

"Chloe, seriously, I'm sorry I don't want to do this but I have to." The brunette hesitated, "I'll tell you more someday, but for now trust me."

"I do but.. we did take your bike over here, so.."

"Ugh, right. I completely forgot." Max groaned, "Come on, I'll pull Lisa round the front and you can get your truck from my place."

"You named your moped Lisa."

"By all means if you have a problem you can walk." Max chided her, folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright, alright." Chloe threw her arms up in surrender. Her eyes drifted to the familiar small star tattoo on her girlfriend's wrist. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed until now.

"Nice tat." She said simply before breezing past Max and out the door of the establishment.

Max stood there for a moment before shaking it off and rushing out after her.

Max parked her moped in the parking lot of her apartment complex. She dismounted and gave Chloe a quick kiss before marching straight into her residence.

Chloe watched her go for a moment. Whatever was going down, that girl meant business.

She climbed into her truck and began to pull out of the parking lot before turning back and parking in the lot of an abandoned building next door. She hopped out and crept back over to Max's complex. She pressed her body against the worn brick of the old building and peaked around the corner.

She waited, and sure enough Max emerged from the apartment, followed by a dark haired brunette girl. Her hair was much darker than Max's and she was actually shorter than her. Finally comes the day when there's someone shorter than Max. Chloe chuckled to herself before shaking it off and focusing back on her girlfriend and this mystery girl.

The girl patted Max on the back and whispered something in her ear before strutting off to a black car with tinted windows. Max stood still for a moment before turning and jogging over to the dark vehicle. Pointing her friend- Chloe assumed, hoped?- across to the passenger side, she herself ducked into the driver's seat.

The car swerved out of the parking lot at a speed too fast for a place like Arcadia Bay, much less a parking lot full of other cars.

Chloe watched as the automobile disappeared down the road. Her brain was working overtime and she tried her best to dispel any theories showing her girlfriend in a bad light.

The problem being, Chloe's a pessimist.

The tall girl slid down the rough wall, the bricks scratching at her bare shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **Wow, stuff, yay.**

 **Okay, so shit is happening. (Yeah, I'm so good at explaining myself.)**

 **So here just to try and clear things up for anyone who might be confused.**

 **Max was held captive in Seattle by an organization called the Gyker Institute. It is run by the government. She was abused.**

 **Yes, her parents are dead.**

 **Kristen is a canon character in the game and I put her in the story. Fernando will also make an appearance.**

 **Max was with a group of other escapees from Gyker and they all have star tattoos as an identification on the inside of the left wrist.**

 **For the sake of spoilers I'm not going to say anything else.**

 **You know, do the thing. I say it every chapter. Review, fav, follow, blah blah. If you want, ya know.**

 **Okay, but for cereal (heh) thanks so much to all of you for reading specifically all the reviewers. Your comments, criticism, and encouragement mean a lot to me so, thank you!**

 **See ya next chapter,**

 ***flies off in spaceship***


	6. Red with Rage

**A/N-**

 **Hey, humans!**

 **I was doing good, godamnit. So, I am obviously very bad at scheduling… Fuck the gods. Okay, sorry.**

 **Whelp. Now is about the time that I feed you a bunch of excuses as to why I cannot seem to keep a schedule (Can't seem to spell it either because I have to use autocorrect every time...) I am** **for cereal ;)** **awful at time management.**

 **I have good reason! Here come the excuses! You'll be glad to know (or maybe you won't, whatever) that I have the drafts for the next few chapters all written out. In shorthand (yeah don't think I just fucking write without some form of notes) (please excuse my french, sorry, kind of, not really) (also for all the parenthesis, god sorry, did it again) Back on topic, Jesus, so anyway I have got drafts up to pretty much the end of this story arc. I am not totally sure if I will continue it after that (at the minute I plan to) and I have some ideas and if you humas are into it I might give it a go. (or if I just fucking feel like it) Would it help if I mentioned I've had waaayyy to much coffee today? If I'm too lazy to rewrite this once I've calmed down then sorry not sorry!**

 **P.S. enjoy the story, ya'll are fantastic! I hope you have a very, very** **hella** **day!**

 **P.P.S just to clear up a small issue; Kristen is Max's friend from Seattle. Krist** ** _ine_** **is Nathan's sister. There was some confusion and I figured I would just PSA it (or whatever this is) so all of you know. :)**

* * *

It was late afternoon, just past dinnertime and Max was feeling twitchy, as she hadn't eaten since early that morning. The tense brunette propelled the swivel chair she was sitting in around in circles with the toe of her boot. Her thoughts were jumbled and anything able to momentarily distract her from reality was greatly welcomed.

She was pulled from her reverie at the sound of Kristen calling her name. She stopped spinning the chair around and clomped the heels of her combat boots onto an abused tabletop. Her feet up on the table, she turned her attention to the short, dark haired girl sitting patiently across from her.

Kristen was a lot of things; obnoxious, loud... violent but, she was also very patient. Patience was not something Max possessed.

Fernando, nearly twice the size of Kristen, was standing up from the computer, beckoning them over to the dual monitor setup. He had jet-black hair, cut short to his scalp. Max thought he looked kind of like a bear standing next to Kristen, who had made her way close to his side. Max had always teased them about having mutual feelings towards each other but nothing ever came of it- as far as she knew.

Max followed Kristen up from the table and shuffled over to the computer monitor in the corner of the room. They were located in their "base" as Fernando insisted on calling the place. The building was actually a house, Max's house. It was the same place she was going to move into with her parents five years ago before they were killed and she was relocated to The Gyker Testing Facility.

The house used to belong to Max's grandfather, they had been fairly close, he had always been an insightful man and Max missed his guidance as well as his general presence. He had this way about him, kind of like... William had. _Granddad might be gone but we can still save William. We will._

Max leaned over the back of the office chair, which Fernando had returned to sitting in. Kristen was slouched- despite her usually stick straight posture- beside the leathery chair, her lowered stature not helping her look any taller.

"Moment of truth." She deadpanned but both Max and Fernando could see her nerves. She had never been good at putting walls up.

Max nodded her agreement, "Pull it up."

Fernando heeded the request as he opened a few files, pausing to type commands every so often. A security feed popped up, filling the screen and Fernando leaned back as it played. Max tried her best not to laugh hysterically, she wasn't sure if she felt like crying because she was sad or relieved. On the screen there was a security feed from The Gyker Institute, Medical Branch. Gyker was a government run science institution but it obviously had its secrets, they had run human experiments for longer than Max had been alive.

Max had been held there for years after she saved William's life back in 2008. He had fallen into a coma; apparently he was in some sort of shock from time traveling…

* * *

2008

 _There was a loud, aggressive sounding knock at the front door of the Price household. Max and Chloe exchanged confused glances as they slowly dropped their video game controllers to the carpeted floor._

 _"Maybe your dad forgot his keys?" Max suggested._

 _Chloe shrugged as she pushed herself to her feet, making her way to the door after another loud knock resounded through the house. Max rose to her feet a few moments after and was making her way down the hallway by the time Chloe had opened the door._

 _She would never forget the events that had taken place in those next moments._

 _There was a woman, a cop, standing on the front step and Chloe was at a loss for words, "Uh...can I help..you?" She slowly asked as she ran through the events of the past few days. Satisfied that she wouldn't be arrested she attempted a smile at the officer, only to have a sad pitying twitch of the lips returned. Chloe's face fell._

 _"Can I come in?" The officer asked, her voice was soft and gentle, a contrast to her earlier knock. Max, however, was stopped dead in her tracks a few paces behind Chloe in the hall. Unsure how to act or whether or not to interfere she observed from the background._

 _Chloe madly shook her head at the officer's delicately stated request, "My dad says not to let strangers in the house." She blurted out in explanation. She tried so hard to suppress the growing pit in her stomach as the officer replied._

 _"Good girl, you're daddy taught you well." The uniformed woman responded, her voice tight and raspy._

 _"You know my dad?" Chloe asked, the blonde girl brightened at the notion that maybe this woman was here to see her parents, give her dad a good citizenship award or something. Almost everyone knew William; he was well liked by most everyone- except the Prescotts- the notion wasn't impossible._

 _The policewoman seemed to grow more nervous at the young girl's genuine smile at the mention of her father. Max picked up on it, she had always had a knack for reading people while, Chloe always wanted to see the good in everybody- unless they bullied her best friend- she was so bright, like the sun on a cloudless day._

 _"Um...listen, Chloe- you are Chloe, yes? Chloe Price?" The policewoman continued after receiving a hesitant nod from Chloe. "Well, Chloe, I really think this is a conversation that needs to be had inside." The officer suggested._

 _Chloe firmly shook her head, "No, whatever it is you can tell me right here, or you can wait until my dad gets home. He went to pick up mom." Chloe spurted out, in spite of her usual bubbly demeanor._

 _The woman had a look of such sadness and pain on her face at the girl's assurance her parents would be home soon. "Chloe, I don't know how else to say this, as you obviously don't want me to come inside but..." She took a shuddery breath, prepping herself for what was bound to come, "Your father, William, he...he was in an accident."_

 _Chloe's world crashed around her for a moment everything was still she was still, nothing moved. Max realized after a moment that everything didn't just feel slow, like the world was breaking, it already had._ _Her surroundings were entirely frozen, proven by a bird completely still, as it had been flying by behind the officer._

 _Max's hand was raised in the air and in that moment she wasn't sure if it had been an attempted move to go comfort her best friend or if it was on its way to cover her dropped jaw. Max realized after a moment that she was standing completely still, almost as if she would disrupt the moment, the environment around her, if she moved._

 _Wiping the tears that were now flowing from her eyes, time picked up where it had left off._

 _Chloe whimpered out a soft-spoken question to the officer who slowly shook her head. Chloe collapsed onto the carpet below her, curling into a fetal position on the ground, hiding from her new broken reality._

 _Max was glued to her spot she felt like her own world was retreating away as Chloe shook and choked on her tears. She was her sun and, her light was burning out._

 _Max willed herself to move, to go grip onto her bright lifeline before it faded completely. She couldn't move, she didn't feel real. Her brain was pounding and then she realized... Max Caulfield just stopped time and maybe she turn it back too._

 _She could fix this, she closed her eyes willing time to roll backwards, she absentmindedly moved her hands forward as if she were trying to push time with her fingertips, parting the waves._

 _Max felt a tingling sensation beginning in her right hand shooting up her arm and filling her whole body, she felt warm and cold, like she was freezing with warmth. Her head began to throb but she kept pushing._

 _Hesitantly she peeled open her eyes, one at a time. Her blue orbs widened to saucer size, she could see her world moving backwards. Everything was streaked with colors, like sunlight coming through stained glass._

 _Her world was fire; she could feel it in her hands, feet, in her head. She pushed harder, absentmindedly stepping forward with her right foot, her left hand fell to her side while, her right one fully extended. She weaved the threads of time to her will, until everything was going so fast it was just a blur of color and light. Max somehow still knew when in time she was and she kept going._

 _Her head felt like it was going to explode and she hit a wall._

 _Her vision filled with red and it was like being burned. Max's head throbbed and she dropped time, threads slipping through her nimble fingers. The goddess-like girl reached up to grip her head, a brusque groan escaped her lips as she massaged the ache in her temples. She licked her lips. There was a strange metallic taste and Max brushed her fingertips under her nose, sure enough they came back bloody. Her nose was bleeding._

 _She wiped it with the back of her hand before glancing up at the clock. Nearly an hour before the policewoman had showed up. William had only left about 10 minutes ago. She needed to stop him from leaving the house._

 _She pushed time back again but couldn't get it to go any farther. She let out a string of profanities, which she was surprised Chloe hadn't heard. Max walked around the corner, peering into the living room. No Chloe. It occurred to Max that she had gone go the bathroom around this time._

 _Max had an idea._

 _The brunette flung open the front door and as upset as she was that it was under these circumstances, she felt like a superhero. Arcadia Bay was a fairly small town and Max knew the route William would take to the SaveMart. Not to mention the amount of times her and Chloe would tag along. She stopped at the end of the driveway. There was no way she could get there in time plus, Chloe would notice if she just left._

 _Max smiled as she lifted her hand and focused her mind on locking time in place. She held onto it and began to move forward._

 _It was a lot like carrying something really heavy and trying to run with it. Max held on tight._

 _Her head began to hurt and she was vaguely aware of the blood pouring from her nose as she trudged down the street. Her face brightened at the sight of William's car at an intersection._ _The feeling was short lived, however, as she took note of an SUV coming to cross the same intersection. They would collide._

 _Max quickly came to the conclusion she hadn't thought this far ahead and had no idea how she was planning on saving William. The young time traveler suddenly felt inadequate, like she was a little kid running around in their parent's boots._

 _That didn't matter now, nothing mattered except getting William out of that car._

 _The small girl weaved between the other stopped vehicles on the frozen roads. She gripped her hand on the door handle to the driver's side of William's beat up car. She tugged on it and it opened but it was strange, there was no sound. Max didn't know how this could be her first time noticing that everything was dead silent._

 _She shook her head and reached into the car, she turned William and locked her arms under his shoulders and pulled. He was heavy but she managed to get him from the car. He was leaned on the further side of his rusted beater, still frozen like everything and everyone else._

 _Max wished Chloe were here._

 _The small girl knew that there was no way she could get William out of here like this; he was dead weight. She needed to let time flow._ The problem was, _Max knew that if she did they would be run over in seconds. She pushed time backwards her grip still tight on William with her left arm. She pushed with her right hand, just like before. Within seconds, her head was already pounding and her fingers tingling from the rewind._

 _Max held time in place trying not to break down, doing her best to think straight and come up with a plan._

 _That's when she became aware of William's eyes thickly blinking open. Max scanned her surroundings time was still indeed frozen. How was William here with her?_

 _He looked like he was in a daze as he furrowed his brow at her. He attempted to move but found that his limbs were profoundly heavy. He tried to speak but found his words sounded as if they were being blown away by the wind, a faint whistle. Max stood up on shaky legs and reached her hand down to William who slowly but surely grasped it._

 _He supported most of his weight on the tail end of his old beater before once again trying to speak. He wobbled unsteadily, his body unable to adapt to the lack of a concrete time-stream in their environment. He looked to Max with curious eyes, clearly giving up on actual words. The brunette girl pointed in the direction of the giant SUV compared to William's small vehicle._

 _"You...you were- you got hit by-" Max choked on her words, tears entering her field of vision, her brain barely registering that tears meant she was crying. William looked shocked for a moment at the way the girl's quiet whisper reverberated through the air._

 _Max averted her eyes from him and instead walked forward gripping his forearm so hard she wouldn't be surprised if it left a bruise. She tugged him away from the oncoming traffic and safely onto the grassy area near the road._

 _Time was still frozen._

 _Max dropped down to her knees, her head was thumping loudly and she felt like she could melt into the dirt below her. William came over, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder as a form of comfort. The only comfort for Max right now was Chloe and she wasn't here._

 _She took deep breaths thinking of long blonde hair and bright blue eyes that could see past the stars because she was the sun. Max closed her eyes taking in one long breath and when she opened them…_

 _Wind blowing through the leaves of the autumn trees._

 _Leaves crinkling as they fell to the soil._

 _Sounds of car engines syncing with her breathing._

 _All her senses were at work adjusting to the real world moving again. Max's mind was unable to connect the dots when she heard the crunching metal and shattering glass coming from the road._

 _Max was so busy taking in the sights and sounds of the world she failed to notice the lack of William's movements._

 _Max turned around she could feel her nervousness go into full on panic when she saw William lying unconscious on the ground._

 _Max's small but powerful hand hovered over his body because isn't there some rule about moving someone's whose knocked out?_

 _Max decides to risk it anyway because she doesn't care. It's William- her best friend's father who she already went through hell to save- no way is she giving up._

 _She shook his shoulder as tears welled up but now is not the time for crying. She pounds her tiny fists on his chest knowing- despite how small- she can pack a punch._

 _Her breaths were shaky and brusque but she was just so tired. Too tired. She was just a kid who wanted to laugh and talk shit with her best friend. She definitely did not want to bear the responsibility for William's death._

 _She felt like she was on fire. Max was angry. She was hurt. She was alone. She screamed, and screamed until her throat was raw and she could barely breathe around the snot and tears. Her face was damp and her heart was cold._

 _She took in a shaky breath attempting the breathing exercises she had relied on to much today. The sun was setting. Joyce never got picked up fro the SaveMart and Chloe was home alone wondering why her best friend left her._

 _In the midst if her own self wallowing and pity she didn't notice the dark figure behind her until they were standing in front of Max._

 _Max had long since lost her lunch and her throat was long since parched._

 _"Go away." Max ordered the cloaked visitor. "Get away from me!" She yelled, "I can't do this anymore!"_

 _She tried to push past them but the dark clad figure grabbed her arm with an iron grip she couldn't twist out of._

 _"Fine." Max deadpanned, "I'll play. Who are you?"_

 _The figure opened their mouth to speak, their voice was so neutral and flat but there was something there that made Max trust them. "I can help you, dear. Let me take your friend." They gestured to William's body._

 _"He's like a- a second father to me and...and I killed him." Max wasn't crying but her voice sounded so hollow and emotionless._

 _The dark figure shook their head, "He's not dead. Just unconscious. Maxine, listen to me." The figure released her arm in favor of bending over to place their hands on her shoulders. "I can fix this, I can help, but everyone must think he is dead."_

 _"What?" Max asked, "No, no I can't Chloe will-"_

 _"Maxine, please, it's the only way he can live."_

 _Max scanned the figure up and down suspicion coloring her features._

 _They sighed and lowered their hood. The previously dark clad figure had bright orange colored hair, cut short to their ears. They had orange bangs dropping over their forehead and messy tangles of hair, which were longer near their face, partly concealing the nearly shaved bits. They weren't wearing makeup but they didn't need it, their vibrant green eyes stole the attention away from anything else in the near radius._

 _They were mesmerizing and Max so desperately wanted someone to trust. She fell forward into their arms, the redhead went stiff for a moment before reciprocating, enveloping the small brunette in their arms. Max sobbed into the dark material of their cloak, ignoring the snot and tears most likely soaking into the fabric._

 _The cloaked figure separated from the small girl's clinging form enough to look her in the eyes._

 _"Max, if you want him to live, I need you to listen because this is about to get complicated..."_

* * *

Present day, 2013- Chloe POV

Chloe was sitting in her little junkyard hideout that her and Rachel had revamped ages back. The bluenette took a swig of her beer as she looked at pictures of both Max and Rachel. She knew she was moping but she couldn't get it out of her head that Max had blown her off for that other girl.

She looked at the red graffiti covering over the black scrawl of Chloe and Rachel's declaration. After that had happened Chloe had boarded up the room unable to be in a place with "You are all gonna die" painted on the wall. She had lost enough people to death and didn't need a reminder.

Chloe decided to quit moping and just call Max and ask her about the mystery girl. She pulled her phone out, took notice of how dreadfully low the battery was, and pressed on Max's name. It was in speed dial, right up at the top- just in case. Chloe pressed the phone to her ear and listened to it ring. She waited until it rang out and she was directed to Max's voicemail, where she was informed the girl had not even set the voicemail box up.

Chloe shoved her phone back into her pocket, her eyes drank in the details of the small hideout. She stood completely still but her mind was working at top speed, Chloe bit her lip. She knew what she was about to do was morally questionable but that had never stopped her before. She grabbed her panda keychain from the circular spool table and darted out to her truck.

The blue-haired teen pulled her rusty truck into the parking lot of Max's apartment complex as she had done many times since they had reconnected. Chloe hopped out and overzealously slammed the driver's side door before sauntering up to the entrance of the red brick building.

Chloe disappeared inside, behind the windowed front doors. She walked through the lobby and up the stairs the absence of anyone at the welcome desk was both a relief and a concern. She knew she wasn't exactly inconspicuous, blue hair and all, but it also meant anyone could come barging in and hurt her Max. _Her Max, can I even say that?_ Chloe frowned and leapt up the stairs two at a time. Rushing down the hallway she nearly tripped on a nail protruding from one of the splintering floorboards. _I don't like this. I feel stupid worrying but she's my girlfriend, how can I not- especially when she just up and leaves and says "I'll be back whenever I'm back." Ugh, Maaaxxx, you occupy all my thoughts girl. Alright, Chloe, this is pathetic just try and think about something else... Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waayyy._

The blue-haired girl shook her head clearing her thoughts as she pushed the door to 219 open. It was unlocked. Feeling suspicious she deemed Max must have left in a hurry, which was weird because Max was usually super put together or at least relatively grounded. Chloe eased the door closed doing her best to be quiet. Her mind entertained the idea that the door was unlocked because Max was home but the absence of lights and the fact that the tv was off shot that prospect down. In their few days together Chloe had noted that Max didn't like to be in complete darkness and she liked the familiar sounds of the tv running in the background.

Chloe made her way through the living room, it was still a mess of blankets and popcorn scraps she had missed when cleaning up earlier. Looking over past the couch the blue-haired girl spotted several cardboard boxes in what was supposed to be the kitchen. She made her way around the sunken couch and over to the dining table. There were a few half empty takeout containers which Chloe deemed irrelevant. She noticed that the moving boxes had been taped sloppily across the opening except one which looked as if it had already been torn open.

"Alright, Max, lets see what you have got..." Chloe murmured to no one in particular. _Its not like she hasn't snooped through everything in my shithole of a bedroom._

Chloe pried open the top of the box and peered inside. The first thing she spotted was a worn out brown journal with patches and messages decorating the front cover. Chloe debated with herself for a few seconds before her curiosity won out and she opened to the first page of the journal.

May 23rd

I haven't gotten a message from Rachel in over a month and I'm starting to worry. She has been like a sister to me since she got me away from that hell... I owe her so much and now she has fallen off the face of the earth. I never should have let her go to Arcadia Bay without me. I was just so afraid to put anyone in danger, specifically Chloe. Rachel knows how to deal with me and so does everyone here but what if I'm with Chloe and I hurt her. I can't risk hurting her.

I've been having strange dreams ever since late April, which is around the time Rach went radio silent. I have this awful feeling. I've been told I have "remarkable intuition," at least that's what Fernando says... That does not comfort me when I'm having weird dreams about Rachel. Last night I had a really strange one.

I could see out of Rachel's eyes but I knew it was her it was like the mind messages we use to communicate with each other. No issues with anyone bugging our phones or intercepting calls. Fernando has a theory that Gyker used the same basis for the experiments done to increase our brain usage. In other words; Max no science. Back to the vision, Rachel was arguing with a girl with blue hair, she seemed so familiar but I can't place her. Anyway, after that it showed different...memories...of me and this girl and

The journal entry just cut off there, Chloe frowned. "What the hell are you mixed up in Max? What the hell are these experiments about, not to mention the whole mind messaging?" It suddenly dawned on Chloe that it had been five years and it was very possible Max had gone crazy. _Regardless of whether or not she's crazy she's still Max and it sure seems like she knew Rachel. If it is the same Rachel, why didn't she tell me? Why wouldn't she say anything at all._ Not to mention that Max had not even recognized her.

Just as Chloe was about to grudgingly flip to a later entry and polaroid of three girls and a strongly built guy around their age. He had dark hair and Chloe figured he was the aforementioned Fernando. She obviously recognized Max and Rachel in the photo and she placed the short dark haired girl as the girl Max had left with. At least nothing written about her in the journal pointed to them having any sort of relationship beyond friends. Relatively satisfied, she flipped to a later date in the journal; Rachel's birthday, although she could not help the pang of jealousy at seeing Max with friends that did not include her.

July 22nd

Happy Birthday Rach! I miss you. Kristen and Fernando keep telling me you're fine. "It's Rachel," they say, "She can take care of herself, Max." I'm coming to find you I mentioned it to Fernando months ago but he wouldn't let me go because of the whole...rage thing.

I'm planning on leaving tonight. I'll call Fernando once I get to Arcadia and by that point he'll be on board. I think he secretly really hopes that I'll disobey his orders. Ever since Rachel left he sorta filled the leader position. The plan is go scope out the area the first few days see if I can spot Rachel. If not it'll be field work for Max. Kind of. I should get packing.

 _Okay unless this is a major coincidence Max definitely knew my Rachel... Lets see what she had to say about me._ Chloe was about to flip straight to October 7th, the day they had reunited, when she realized that July 22nd was a good two months before October 7th. She turned the page to peek at the next entry instead.

July 24th

Fucking Fernando! He was up, working on his computer and its not like I couldn't sneak past him, if he was anyone else. See, Fernando has insanely heightened senses and my only hope of sneaking out was the middle of the night for that reason. When he caught me I decided to just tell him I was going anyway but then he reminded me that he was still waiting for the "red" levels to normalize in me. What would be the point of saving Rachel if I just put her in danger again? He told me to give it a month. I argued at first but I know he's right.

""Red" levels?" Chloe breathed as she found herself sitting in the peeling dining chair and pulling up a google search on her phone. "Alabama City? No." She kept scrolling, "Red level 62? Yeah, thats not it either." Chloe shoved her phone back in her pocket. "Okay, secret government shit, that's fine." The blue-haired girl turned her attention back to the journal.

October 7th

I'm back in Arcadia today, I got an apartment and guess who I still haven't found? I have seen the blue-haired girl though, who I figured out was actually Chloe and I'm planning on going to see her today. I'm sure that will work out great. That was sarcasm btw, not sure how well it translates in writing. I did notice something kind of strange though. There is this junkyard just outside of town and I kept feeling this weird pull when I went to check it out. Rachel and Chloe had been arguing there in my vision from Rachel a few months ago. I've pretty much determined that it was definitely some sort of message from Rachel (with some help from Fernando).

Well, anyway, the junkyard just has these really odd vibes. Wow, Max, such hipster of you. It also seems like Chloe hangs out there, when I was there I saw her and when I saw her face I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized her in the vision. I'm a bad friend, if I can still even call her my friend. I doubt she'd want anything to do with me after the whole five year separation situation. Damn, okay, food calls. Off to the Two Whales I guess...

Chloe flipped to the next page there was another journal entry but after a quick skim she realized it was about the time they had spent back together the night before. Chloe was positive she was present for that so she opted to put the journal back. She prodded through the rest of the box but it seemed as though the journal was one of Max's only personal possessions.

The blue-haired girl had no idea when Max would return and she was beginning to feel nervous about hanging around when Max could pop in at any moment. She returned the journal to where she had found it. She felt slightly guilty about reading Max's personal journal but she was so confused by what she had read she was having a hard time focusing on feeling guilty.

Shaking her head as if banishing her pestering thoughts, Chloe made her way to the way to the door. She spared one last glance at the apartment before bolting out to her truck.

* * *

Max Caulfield felt a guilt wash over her seeing William in that state. _How do I tell Chloe? She's going to hate me for doing this to him. I can save him for her though so, I have to try._

Max rested her palm on the computer desk, leaning her weight down on it. Kristen and Fernando were exchanging knowing looks, which Max quickly picked up on. The blue eyes girl focused her sharp glare on them, silently asking what was wrong.

Fernando sighed, "We know where he is, obviously, but we have no idea how to wake him up." He averted his eyes from Max's as she continued her hard stare.

"So," Max began, "figure it out." She stated as if it was the easiest task in the world and Fernando was only being incompetent. He could assure that was not the case.

"Max." Kristen chided a motherly tone lining her voice.

"Kristen." Max mocked back.

The girl's locked eyes neither breaking the stare until Fernando snapped his fingers in front of their faces. Max grabbed his fingers.

"Wanna lose 'em?" She raised her eyebrows as he vigorously shook his head. Max released him, "What's the plan then."

"Well..." Fernando hesitantly began and Max knew whatever it was she wasn't going to like it. "You're going to hate it." He warned but Max only nodded, she already knew, "We need some of your blood, like, a blood test." He paused to assess her reaction, at her blank stare he gulped and continued. "We need to measure your brain activity while you're time traveling." He finished, his head was down and he wouldn't meet Max's eyes knowing how sensitive she was to testing.

Images flashed through her mind.

 _Pain. Blood. Burning. Cold._

 _Fear._

 _She could feel the probes sticking to her skin, and the unwelcome breath on her face as they tested her body and mind's reaction to different interactions._

 _Darkness._

Max shook her head vaguely aware of having zoned. She looked down at Fernando who was still sitting in his office chair.

"Let's do it." She affirmed nodding her head in resigned approval.

"Max are you sure. I can find another way, it may take some time but-"

"No. No, I can do it. I have to." _I owe her so much._

Kristen made her way around Fernando she rested her hand on Max's shoulder despite the girl being a bit taller than her. "Max you don't owe her anything. You've been through so much. All of us here, we owe you our lives."

Max shook her head, "I didn't do anything-"

"Max, shut up." Kristen dropped her hands from the brunette's shoulders. "We all love you, we're family and we won't let you fall, ever. I'm telling you Max you are so worth it, it is absolutely not your fault, okay?" Max smiled down at Kristen the shorter girl's intense focused gaze bringing Max's spirits up; the short girl definitely had her ways.

* * *

Max's palms were sweating and she nervously wiped them on her dark wash jeans. She had probes on her forehead pressed to her temples, a glance at the dual computer monitor showed her brain activity and her vitals. She was under severe stress. _Duh._

Fernando came back into the room with a bottle of water- of which was promptly handed to Max- and a bag of potato chips for himself. He took a peek at the screen noticing Max's heartbeat was way up and her stress level off the charts. He looked to her with a sad apologetic look, which Max despised. She hated pity.

"I was going to inform you we would need to see how your body responds under extreme stress inducing situations." He paused fiddling with a chip, which broke apart between his fingers, "Looks like that won't be necessary." He awkwardly shoved the broken chip into his mouth before plopping down on the cracking leather chair.

Max took a deep breath. _Breathe in.…and out. In….and out. In…out. In..out._ Max's breathing normalized and she became aware of her fingers rapidly tapping away on her thigh. Clenching her fists she opted to try and fill the silence, with anxious conversation.

"So, Krisy, you and Fernie over here confessed you undying love yet?" Max asked intentionally throwing in old nicknames to bring the attention away from the- all to real- probes on her head.

"I'm gonna let that one slide, since you're…you know but, only _I_ get Fernie privileges."

"No one gets "Fernie" privileges if I get anything to say about it." Fernando retorted not turning away from his computer monitors.

"You don't!" Max and Kristen chimed in at the same time, causing Max to let out a little chuckle and Kristen to visibly relax at Max focusing on them instead of the tests that were being run.

Fernando pushed himself up out of the leather office chair and turned towards Max, "Alright, Max, you ready." He asked. Max wasn't she was absolutely _not_ ready but for Chloe, she would do anything. _For Chloe._ Max thought as she nodded her head in approval. _Doing this for Chloe._ Part of Max was glad Fernando didn't try to talk about it or tell her how great she was. That's something she liked about him, his trust and appreciation always had to be earned. It's like tough love- unless you're Kristen.

"Okay Max." Fernando turned back to his computer screen. "Back in five...four...three...two...one."

Max waited one minute after Fernando had counted down, watching him sway around in his swivel chair, poking Kristen with his foot. They were teasing and messing around until the minute hand had made its loop. Max shot her two friends a grin before rewinding back a full minute.

"...one." Fernando spun his chair to Max who gestured to his screen. He shot her a smirk before getting to work. Max pulled off the probes and tossed them to the floor. Her shoulders relaxed and she felt as if she could breath again, kind of like when you pull the blankets over your head and then the air tastes so fresh when you pull them back down from your face.

"I should head back to Arcadia, Chloe's probably wondering where I got off to." Max turned on her heel but stopped before even taking a step. "Thanks, guys, for helping me out, so if everything's cool..."

"Max." Kristen blurted she looked like she kind if regretted it but decided to proceed anyway, "Don't you think there are more important things right now than your little girlfriend. I mean, we still haven't found Rachel and-"

"Chloe's at least twice your size." Max retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, yeah well can she do this-"

"Krisy, chill, I am perfectly aware of how agile you are."

"Yes!" Max shouted as she turned her face to the sky. "I knew it! I knew it! I. Knew. It!"

"Are you done?" Kristen asked.

"Just a minute." Max began dancing around the room and teasing her two friends in a singsong tone.

"Okay, now I'm done." Max sighed out, a self-satisfied smile stretched from ear to ear.

Fernando rolled his eyes before turning back to his computer to analyze the data.

"Max, really it's not a big deal." Kristen said, Max still had that huge grin across her face.

"Yes it is because... I called it! I called it! Yes I did, I hella called it!"

"Hella? Now, you've been spending too much time with that girlfriend of yours."

"Speaking of, I should get back." Max turned towards the door.

"Max come on, this is important it could lead to Rachel."

"Yeah, let me know what you find."

"Max seriously there are more important things then playing with your new toy."

"Chloe is the most important person in my life. There is no way I'm getting taken away from her again. Especially not by my friends." Max's gaze seared into Kristen and Fernando did his best to leave the issue to them and _not_ get involved.

"You already left her and, when you had the opportunity to go back, what did you do?" Kristen paused increasing the tension in the small room. "You sat here, scared."

Max's eyes flashed red and she felt hot her eyes were burning. She felt angry and that burning behind her eyes was not going to be pretty if she didn't calm down. The rage was still controlling her, even after all the years of training. She still wasn't free.

In her blind fury and frustration Max stormed out the door, not caring how childish she looked. She ducked into the car and pulled down the sun visor as she flipped open the tiny mirror. The blue-eyed girl stared into her own eyes relief flooding her as she was met with the calming blue. The absence of the blaring red that showed up whenever the "rage" took over helped Max relax but she couldn't help feel a nagging feeling of dread. She hadn't had a "rage" episode since the day Rachel disappeared and she couldn't help remember how it had begun in short bursts of anger at small things. Her brief spat with Kristen from only minutes ago made it to the forefront of her mind and she slammed the sun visor closed.

* * *

"Fern," Kristen asked in a low voice as she lightly shook his shoulder.

Fernando glared at her about to complain about the nickname, which they had discussed many times before, when he noticed how pale she had gotten. The concerned look on Kristen's face immediately set him off and he turned his chair all the way around towards Kristen. Fernando nodded at her to continue.

"Max, she...her eyes." Kristen searched Fernando's face trying to deduce what he was thinking about the new information.

"I thought we sorted this." Fernando rubbed his face and sighed. "It took years and she was so broken." He stood from his chair and punched the dry wall with all of his strength. "Damnit!" He voraciously paced the room massaging his bruising knuckles. "She's our friend Kristen and she's so dangerous, but she's so..."

"Max." Kristen softly added. "She is so Max Caulfield." She hugged Fernando before lifting his bruising hand to her lips. "Go bandage this, I'm going to go get her."

"What if she's already left?"

"She's Max Caulfield. She hasn't" Kristen made her way outside to the car. Sure enough it was still in the driveway and through that front windshield she could see Max, face in her hands, shaking. The girl looked so innocent, all Kristen wanted to do was hold her. However, there was no mistaking that red in her eyes and she knew Max was not alone in her head.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **I hope you are all enjoying the story so far I know I love writing it. There are over a hundred of you who follow this story (even though the updates are sporadic). Thanks to all of you who have followed, left favorites and reviews, sent me PMs, and for just being here! You are all amazing and I'm so glad to be apart of this community. Ugh, mush.**

 **This chapter had a very long flashback scene (would it be a scene?) in it and it was not intended to be that long. At all. I got carried away and it happened and I was pretty happy with the way it turned out so I decided to keep it. That brings about the issue of chapter length. This is the longest chapter in this story and it was originally supposed to have much more happening in my little notes that I wrote out when I was planning out the chapter I only wrote about half of what I intended. Once I hit 5000 words I decided to wrap it up.**

 **Let me know how you feel about the formatting of Max's journal entries and the flashbacks. I would appreciate your input, after all** ** _you_** **are the ones reading the story it should be aesthetically pleasing to** ** _you_** **.**

 **I don't think I've ever mentioned my tumblr in the A/N's, the link is in my bio but I'll put below too:**

 **.com**

 ***flies off in spaceship***


	7. Out of Time

**A/N-**

 **Hey, humans. Okay, so we are nearing the end of the first story arc. I have so many ideas for the second one, which I have come to the conclusion that I do want to write. There is no way I can just leave things at the final chapter without resolving some things. Let me know how you like the chapter lengths. i actually cut 6 and 7 in half but if you would prefer them longer then I can keep those longer ones ones together. If ya'll like the shorter lengths then yeah, let me know. Whatever, just let me how if you prefer longer or shorter. I could have just opened with that...**

 **My dumbass aside let's get on with the story!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The unmistakable burning in her eyes made Max aware of the incoming storm swirling inside her. She had thought she ended this, it was supposed to be over. The demons in her head had been banished, Fernando made sure of it. _Why is this happened to me again? What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?_ Max wanted to punch something. _Oh, yeah, that's right. I saved William's life. I didn't want my best friend- the person I love more than anything- to have to live without the person she loves the most. Why does that make me a bad person?_

The brunette caught sight of Kristen having slid into the seat next to her and she quickly became the subject of Max's rage.

"This is your fault!" Max shouted as she gestured at the red flashing in her eyes as she yelled. "You didn't fix it but you gave me hope..." Max's voice wavered, "That's worse than anything you could have done to let me down." Max dropped her chin to her chest as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Kristen hesitantly reached out gently rubbing Max's shoulder in comfort. She did not say anything; she knew nothing she could say could fix this. Max sat stone still under Kristen's touch unable to move or think as she was trapped in her own head.

 ** _Maaxxxx… Ooohh, Maaax. MAX! You know you need me. You know you missed me. and we can have soooo much fun together, again. Max!_**

 _No. NO! Get out of my head! I don't need you, you're just my imagination, something I dreamed up while I was in the lab. You are nothing!_

 ** _Really. I am so sorry to hear that, Maxine. It really is too bad we could have taken over the world together, you know._**

 _I didn't want-_

 ** _Oh, darling, do not bother denying it I know you have dreamed about it. You forget... . Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Maxine. Lying is not good for anyone. Secrets, secrets are no fun-_**

 _Shut up! Please just…shut up. Go away. I do not need you anymore._

 ** _There it is. Dear, if you wanted me gone I would not be here. The real truth- the dark truth- that you hid from everyooonnnee who tried to help you. You want me around because without me, who are you really?_**

 _I am not you. I will never be like you._

 ** _Perhaps... Perhaps not. See you tonight, Maxine…_**

Max felt her blood pumping through her veins, her whole body was thrumming with the pressure. She blinked several times trying to get the red to fade from the corners of her vision. She was immediately aware of a presence on her shoulder, Max followed a trail up the arm of the intruding hand all the way to the shoulder. She moved her head up a notch her blue eyes landing on Kristen.

"Kristen." Max whimpered, "Kris, I don't know what I'm doing..." Kristen scooted across the car encircling Max with her short pale arms. Kristen was small but she gave damn good hugs. Max let the tears flow freely, smearing down her cheeks.

"Maxie," Kristen forced Max to look into her brown eyes. "We'll figure it out, together. But for now let's get you back to that girlfriend of yours."

Max nodded sniffling before letting out a little snort, "I've been excited to get back to playing with my new toy." Max referenced Kristen's earlier comment about Chloe.

"Okay, fine, I deserved that one, kid." Kristen teased back, Max smiled at her before her face fell back into despair.

"I don't want to put her in danger; I know what I said before about just wanting to be with her but..." Max paused turning her attention out the front windshield. "I'll never forgive myself if she gets hurt because of me." Max shot a quick glance at Kristen to deduce the older girl's reaction.

"Max, listen, I'm not going to tell you nothing bad will happen." Kristen quickly picked up where she left off at seeing Max's crestfallen look. "But," she began, "Chloe makes you happy and if anyone can keep away the rage, I'd bet it would be her."

"Really?" Max tried to suppress the tiny smile making its claim on her lips.

"Everything I own." Kristen confirmed.

They looked at each other for a moment Max's eyes saying everything she couldn't get her mouth vocalize.

"Thank yo-"

"Don't worry about it, sweets."

Max rolled her eyes at the remark and at being cut off. Kristen hated being thanked it never failed to fluster her and cause "teh feels to take over" as she would say.

"You okay to drive?" Kristen asked jerking her head at the steering wheel.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be good." Max reassured her friend, besides I'm not sure you can reach the pedals anyway, shorty." Max chided at her.

"Oh, haha because that's the first time I've heard that one. Especially from you." Kristen groaned out.

"Just teasing," Max smiled a devious little smile, "Shorty."

"Ugh, just drive, bitch."

With that Max jammed the key into the ignition and pulled out of the cracked, concrete driveway.

* * *

They were on the highway nearly half way to Arcadia when Kristen decided to speak.

"Hey, Max?"

"Hmm?" Max glanced at her friend for a moment before bringing her attention back to the road.

"So childhood friend turned girlfriend, huh?" Kristen asked.

Max sniggered, "Jealous?"

Kristen smiled to herself, "Of course."

Max chuckled and took a deep breath, "I know we have...uh...messed around..." Max took a moment to look at Kristen a few seconds to long as she almost swerved into the wrong lane.

Max's fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter so much so, her knuckles turned white. Kristen was silent, which was actually unusual as the girl was usually very vocal about her opinion. Max was genuinely surprised that she had not spoken at all until a few minutes ago.

"I think we both needed something...concrete, something we could verify as real." Kristen sighed in frustration as if she was unable to get her thoughts into the correct phrasing. "I just mean...ugh, I don't know."

"It's okay. I get it. We were all lonely, needed whatever that was to feel...real." Max felt the need to clarify what she was saying and rambled on with her explanation. "Well that's how I feel anyway. Sometimes I think Rachel didn't need it as much as we did."

"Or maybe she needed it the most..." Kristen pondered aloud, like she wasn't even talking to Max.

Max opted not to respond but of course Kristen could not just leave them silence. "So, about the whole raging thing... Do you think..." Kristen paused as she observed the change in Max's body language. She definitely became more closed off at the mention of the rage. "Do you think, in a way, maybe staying here with us all these after you could've been back with Chloe...I don't know, caused this whole thing."

"I don't know, Kristen, I really wish I did."

"Yeah, I mean-"

"I think we need to stop and refill the tank." Max interrupted.

Getting the message, Kristen nodded and left it at that as Max pulled into a nearby gas station.

* * *

Max's stomach knotted as she drove past the "Welcome to Arcadia Bay" sign planted on the side of the road. She unconsciously sped up only noticing when she caught Kristen staring at her in disbelief. Noticing how much faster than the few other cars on the road they were going, Max slightly eased her foot off the gas pedal.

"Max, you okay?" Kristen asked and if Max did not know better she would have said her voice wavered just a bit.

It hit her like a truck when- a few moments later- she realized why there was that hint of a waver Kristen's voice. She thought it was the rage. She did not trust Max. They had always trusted each other, had always been there for each other. Maybe she was still there but she was not _all_ there, there was a distinct lack of trust to match the distinct lack of conversation. Kristen loved talking; Max, Rachel, and Fernando always teased her about loving to hear her own voice. The quiet was so…noticeable, so _loud._

Max jolts the car to a stop, her breathing erratic. She stepped out of the car, vigorously running her fingers through her hair as she paced back and forth on the dirt path. It was so dark and she had been driving for most of the afternoon as it was about a six-hour drive from Seattle to Arcadia, but Max was almost positive she had parked right outside of the Arcadia Bay junkyard. The creepy junkyard. The one that pulled at Max. She could still feel it. _Am I going crazy? It's a junkyard full of…well, junk._

 ** _Little Max Caulfield, you hear yourself right? You're a time traveling teenager._**

Max ignored the dig. She wanted information

 _Yeah, but it's just a bunch of junk…right?_

 ** _Just a bunch of junk… That locket you got under your shirt is that just junk? It looks a bit…rusted._**

 _Fair point, I guess._

 ** _Oh, yippee, we are fiiinally getting along. Glad you can things my way. Go inside. Just walk up to the gat, swing it open, and walk inside._**

 _Wait, why do you want me to go in so bad?_

 ** _Oohh, this getting good, the curiosity is kicking in. You are like the protagonist of every teen movie._** **Butter** ** _get out your popcorn. Heh._**

 _My inner "demon" is literally making a popcorn pun._

 ** _Demon? That's not very nice. I am offended._**

Max scowled as she focused on the physical objects around her. _Trees, fence, gate...gate. Damn why am I so nosy... Maybe I am the protagonist of every TV show ever._

 ** _Movie._**

 _What?_

 ** _I said protagonist of every teen_** **movie** ** _._**

 _Trees, fence, rock, ...not gate. Okay, fine, there_ is _a gate. Just because it's there does not mean I need to go near it or touch it at all._ Max took slow steps towards the gate ignoring Kristen who was now out of the car and interrogating her about why they had stopped. Max vaguely heard her name in the background but the pull was getting stronger and her ears were ringing. She could hear that stupid "other Max" in her head- her demon- pressuring her to keep going.

She had blocked out everything except that pull by the time she reached the gate. Every time she came here the pull got stronger, Max could not push it away this time. She was subject to it. It had her in its iron grasp and there was no escape.

Max's mind had pretty shut down at this point the screaming, the pull, in her head was too loud, too strong. She was moving on automatic unable to wake herself up. Did she even want to? She unlatched the gate in the pitch dark without even looking at it. Max felt like she was having an out of body experience. It was too much to think so all she could do was watch.

After some time she became aware of a voice outside her head, being spoken out loud. It had to be Kristen, but what was she saying? Max kept walking and the closer she got to what she suspected must be the source of the pull the clearer the voice got the quieter "other" Max got.

 _"Rachel Amber."_

 _"Rachel Amber."_

The blue eyed girl realized it was her own voice that was speaking, the same time she became aware of the burning behind her eyes. The same time she became aware of her blood going cold as it thumped against her veins. Was it cold or was it just so hot she could not tell anymore?

Max's hand dropped from the rusty metal gate as it swung closed with a shrill bang. Max's consciousness was going fuzzy the closer to the pull she was. The pressure in her head was almost unbearable she felt a dripping down her lips, the liquid was thick and metallic. Blood. Max's nose was bleeding. She wanted to reach up and wipe it away but her arm felt heavy and it seemed her body was focused on reaching the source of the pulling.

Max collapsed on the ground she no longer had any control she was just an observer in her own story. Max's eyes fell on an empty patch of ground. Visions flooded her senses.

Rachel. Nathan.

Nathan. Rachel.

And...someone else.

A man. Glasses, black suit, plastic gloves.

Then there was Rachel. Rachel's message from months ago in short flashes over the other images.

Max was dizzy. She had an itch on her nose. Max was spinning. Why was she spinning? No. No, she was not spinning. The world was spinning. Earth did that right? Max had the sensation of beginning wrong ways up. Not upside down. No, just not up. Her head was heavy she could not pull it up. She was lying on the ground, her cheek pressed to that very patch of dirt. Voices. There were voices coming from that patch of ground or were they just don't getting louder in Max's head.

Her vision faded but the visions continued as she felt her nails claw into the wet dirt. It must have rained.

No- not rain- blood. Fresh blood. It was thick and she could smell it. Maybe that was because it was streaming from her nose. Dripping. Drip. Drip. Trickling down, down. _Splat._ Blood, on her face, in her mouth, staining her clothes. Red. Rage. Fire.

Burning.

A face in the dirt staring back at her. Decay peeling from its face. Her face. Thin hair. Blonde hair. That face, decomposing face. She knew that face. That face. Hazel eyes were waiting behind unblinking eyelids. Max would never see them again.

Burning

Everything was red. Max was red.

* * *

Chloe sloppily parked her truck in the narrow driveway of her house. She hopped out. The same thoughts kept running through her head. _Max is not crazy. Is she crazy? She could be crazy. I'm not even sure which I'd prefer. If she is crazy it's all in her head but if it's real..._ Chloe shuddered as she made her way up the few stairs leading to the front door. She forced her key into the lock and with a swift twist unlocked the door and shoved it open.

On her way to the stairs her train of though was broken by Joyce calling out to her. Chloe had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't caught what her mom had said. The only clue she had that Joyce was actually there was the clanging of dishes coming from the kitchen.

Chloe detoured into the kitchen grateful for any excuse to escape the pestering questions her brain was throwing around.

"Hey, mom, uh...you say something?" Chloe brusquely asked as she dropped her phone and keys on the island counter.

Joyce seemed surprised for a moment at Chloe's use of "mom" before a look of concern crossed her face at Chloe's hoarse tone.

"Chloe you a'ight, hon?" Joyce asked with concern as she took a step towards Chloe who was easing herself onto the black stool.

The blue-haired girl ran a hand through her hair and huffed out a breath. It was not often Chloe called Joyce mom. Although, Joyce was radiant inside that maybe her daughter was finally opening back up to her she could not help notice the look of confusion and worry in Chloe's eyes.

"Mom, I can't find Max anywhere and I'm starting to worry." Chloe mumbled out her eyes dark.

"Is there anything else?" Joyce asked. _Damn your intuition, mom._

Chloe shook her head no; she could not tell Joyce what she had found back at Max's apartment. She had to wait and talk to Max about it but regardless of the journal they still needed to have a conversation about what was going on. Where the hell Max had been for a day and a half without contact? Yeah, that needed to be discussed.

"So," Chloe began but she hesitated when she realized she had not actually had a real conversation with her mom in years. Guilt flooded over her and she had this overwhelming feeling to talk with her mom like a daughter should. Like she had all those years ago, "...How was work?" Chloe decided on, but felt like kicking herself for the question. It sounded so stiff and Chloe just felt worse knowing she did not know what to talk to her mom about.

"It was good, fine." Joyce answered she seemed a little weirded out, not that Chloe blamed her. "Chloe, hon, are you sure you're okay?"

"Just dandy." Chloe sarcastically grumbled out instantly feeling that guilt again at Joyce's expression. "I'm sorry, mom. I just realized that I haven't exactly treated you the best over the years and I'm sorry." Chloe took a deep breath, "Now, I can't find Max and I'm so worried. I didn't even think it was possible to feel this way." Chloe buried her face in her hands just sitting there like that before she slowly pushed them back into her hair as she let out a huff of air.

Joyce gave her shoulder a little squeeze before grabbing the cup of coffee she had brewing and setting it in front of Chloe. She pulled another mug from the top shelf and Chloe was instantly aware of the reason she wore heels to work. Joyce was actually kind of short; Chloe had never realized it before as her mom was always wearing those blue pumps.

She smirked as she got up off the stool and grabbed the mug off the shelf. She handed her cup back to Joyce. "I'll get it." She offered, "You already do so much for me." Joyce looked like she was getting teary eyed but in a good way. Chloe smiled. She really smiled. _Max Caulfield you've made me soft._

* * *

Smashed vehicles that had once been road worthy. Dirty, chipping appliances, torn clothes and abused children's toys.

Abused girl. _Girls_.

Rachel Amber. Dead. Decaying.

And... The other one. Nearly unrecognizable through the dirt streaked hair and bloodied face and clothes. The red...the raging eyes were her most prominent characteristic. Any bystander would be terrified, thinking her rabid...or worse.

The enraged girl was lying amongst the piles of unwanted, discarded belongings. _Trash_. She could relate to that, being thrown away. Tossed aside. Not needed. Unimportant. Fragile. Broken.

 **Whoops, sorry, my bad, should really learn how to treat my things right. Not that you would know anything about that.**

 **Let me help fix that for you. See, all better.**

Burning.

 ** _Oh, sorry did I take over. Ugh, well, since you did try to leave me behind all those years ago...it's only fair darling._**

 _. . ._

"Max!" _That voice..._ "Max! Please, wake up!" _Chloe?_

Max peeled her sticky eyes open and wiped away the crust from her eyelashes. She blinked. Other Max. Red. It was all red. No, wait no. Kristen? No, no... Chloe? No. Joyce. William. Ryan. Vanessa. Max. Other... No. Max, just Max. Max blinked she watched herself blink she felt herself imitating the act.

Max peeled her sticky eyes open and wiped away the crust from her eyelashes. The person in front of her was not at all who she expected to see. She blinked but sure enough the face of Rachel Amber was still there right in front of her.

"Rachel..?." Max rasped before breaking into a coughing fit of blood which she promptly wiped from her chin.

"Max, I wish I could say it's nice to see you but you look awful." Max was sure she caught a smirk in there somewhere but it was gone faster than she could blink. "Not to mention all the trouble you have gotten into."

"The rage, I know." Max cleared her throat and met Rachel's piercing hazel gaze.

"That's not what I meant." Rachel said simply seeming not to offer any more explanation as she continued on, "I mean obviously that has problems of its own for _you_ but I was actually referring to something else entirely." Rachel stared off into the foggy white haze surrounding them, letting out an overly dramatic sigh.

"What is it, then?" Max asked with some frustration at the vacuity of Rachel's words. The blonde girl turned back towards Max, offering her a sad smile. "Well?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

"Then, what the hell is the point of all this!?" Max asked her temper clearly getting the better of her as she flung her hands around in a show of irritation.

"Don't get yourself all worked up, babe." Rachel definitely smirked at her this time. "I really thought you would be glad to see me." She stated as she crossed one pale leg over the other.

"I... I am, Rach." Max sighed in defeat. "I really am, I'm just so confused and I have no idea what's going on or where the hell we even are right now."

"Well not hell, I can assure you of that." Rachel joked but at Max's bewildered expression she quickly turned serious. "Think of it as just outside of time." Rachel explained, "I can't say much more than that. It actually is very complicated."

"Yeah… I get that. Time is a weird thing." Max affirmed, a dazed look in her eye.

"Max, babe, hey, you in there."

Max snapped back to the moment and frowned, "Don't call me babe."

Rachel raised and eyebrow a little smirk disguised on her lips. "Okay. Whatever you want." Rachel paused, her expression turning thoughtful, "Chloe is the jealous type isn't she?"

Max creased her brow, choosing to ignore the question, "Rach, what is this place anyway." Max's frown became deeper she felt like there was something she was missing. It is like when you are trying to remember something and it is right there but you cannot quite figure out what is. That's what Max felt like. The puzzled brunette pulled her fingers through her hair as she wracked her brain trying to get that memory, that thought, idea- she did not know- to come into the light.

"Headache?" Rachel asked, concern etching her voice. "Or maybe something else." Rachel scanned Max's body language; of course she knew exactly what that girl was forgetting. She was the one who had taken the memory when Max's consciousness got dragged here after "the rage" took over. Rachel had pulled her out of her body, temporarily, she did not want Max remembering whatever it was she would do under the influence of the "red rage"- the poor girl was still haunted from last time. She was planning on returning the stolen memories of max finding her body but that would be later well unless Max kept sitting there like that all in her head. _Looks like nothing much has changed not that I wouldn't know it is the least I can do to watch over those two kids._ Rachel smiled to herself at the thought; she had this overwhelming urge to protect Max and Chloe- especially after what she had been put through. There was no way she was just leaving them to figure it out for themselves, even more so considering the two of them seemed completely content to just sit on Max's old scruffy couch and make out into the early hours of the morning.

Rachel realized she had been sitting there just staring at Max, the small girl had not even noticed she had been so focused on that thought perched on the tip of her brain. That was not so surprising Max always had been one to just zone out and disconnect from the world, the place they were in probably did not help. Being outside time is sort of like being put in time out as a kid you can see all the other kids playing but are denied the privilege to go and join them- forced to sit all alone with your thoughts until the teacher dismisses you- you are the bad kid that no one wants to play with anymore.

Rachel sighed, "Max, give me your hand."

Max gave Rachel a puzzled look but obliged anyway slowly extending her hand towards Rachel, who gently took it between hers. Flashes and memories of her most recent "rage" episode in the junkyard played out in her mind. It was so fast and Max could feel a headache coming on. That would definitely suck when she came out of this.

Rachel. Dirtied skin. Eyes closed. Not breathing.

Rachel..dead.

Red. It was all red.

Objects were being thrown everywhere. A girl. Kristen was nearly hit by some sort of bottle.

Someone…else. Fernando? Yes.

Pulling Kristen away?

They were gone.

Max was all alone.

All alone.

 _Chloe…_

The images faded from her sight and Max was sure her eyes were wide as saucers. Rachel was watching, nervousness all over her usually smooth features. Perfectly constructed jaw, hazel eyes that only saw the good things, a person who experienced the bad things. Despite those bad things no one could deny that Rachel was absolutely beautiful, not to mention she did and excellent job of hiding those dark things that lived in her head.

"Rachel, what the hell?" Max asked disbelief and annoyance coloring her voice.

"I just…I didn't want you to look at me and see her." Rachel pleaded and for the first time in her life Max saw Rachel vulnerable, really, actually vulnerable. Max rested her palm on Rachel's pale knee, giving it a little squeeze before drawing back.

"Rachel you are right here in front of me. I will never see you as her. She's just a body you're you and I will always see you as this." Max smiled at her old friend, it was strange calling her that, old friend. That is what she was though, an old friend. Max felt like she had known Rachel forever, they had been in each others head, explored each other's bodies, sat outside of time together, and now they would finally have to say goodbye. Max was not ready.

"Rach, please don't go." Max begged her, as she tried her best to hold the tears behind her eyes. "I don't want to lose you; you are like a sister to me. I mean I know we had that time where we…ya know." Max blushed and Rachel saw that thirteen-year-old girl that Chloe had talked about all the time surfacing but for only a moment. "I…I'm gonna miss you, Rachel." Max whispered and then Rachel was crying too. They were both holding onto each other unwilling to let go for fear that the moment would end and then Max would have to go back- back to the real world.

They slowly drew apart but before she left there was one thing she had to thank Rachel for more than anything else she owed her for. "Thank you Rachel, for everything, but..mostly… thanks for uh…ignoring my dumbass when I said I was okay without Chloe." Max averted her eyes for a moment before facing Rachel's gaze for what would likely be the last time. "Thank you for bringing me back to Chloe."

"Anytime, babe." Rachel joked trying to lighten the mood, trying to give Max one last happy memory of her.

"One time. I will allow that this one time because, you are the one that brought Chloe back to me so I guess you're the reason she calls me that now. I mean kind of I-"

"Max, you're rambling." Rachel smiled. "But it's cute."

"Rachel you keep it up with the nicknames and I'm gonna start to think you're the jealous one." Max playfully teased, her beautiful expression turned somber again as she realized this was really the last time she would see Rachel Amber's face.

With a deep breath and a firm resolve to hold in her tears this time, Max stood and gave Rachel one last hug. She held on tight squeezing the girl who had been her support and best friend- aside from Chloe- for the years she had spent in Seattle. Max could not believe she was actually gone.

"Get 'em for me, Max." Rachel nodded at her smaller friend before lightly pressing her soft lips to her friend's forehead. Gently pulling back Max nodded her head, she was filled with determination.

Max turned away from Rachel and the bright light emanating from behind the blonde girl. Facing the darkness before her head on, she stepped forward into the shadows. Using every part of her will, Max Caulfield did not turn back.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **You have reached the end of chapter 7! (not the end of the story though, heh)**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and if you caught the Undertale reference, props. Major props to you. *claps***

 **I have no rambles for ya'll today so, see ya later!**

 ***flies off in spaceship***


	8. Out of the Dark

**A/N-**

 **Hey, humans!**

 **With this story arc coming to an end I wanted to really thank you all for reading and reviewing. There are so many of you and it really means a lot to me that you have all stuck around, even if you just read one chapter, one sentence or one word. This is one of my longest stories and you are all a big part of what keeps me going with this.**

 **Mushy, mushy, mush.**

 **That aside, enjoy the story! ;)**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT [side note: this chapter has been rewritten as I was seriously unsatisfied with my first attempt. It is not essential that you reread this chapter but it isn't very long and I would suggest skimming. I'm sorry for the confusion.]**

* * *

The darkness faded away as Max cracked open an eyelid, the dim light flooding her vision. Groaning she squeezed her eye closed again and rolled over on the bed. _Bed? Fuck, okay… damn my head hurts. What the hell happened? How did I get to be in bed? The last thing I remember is feeling funny and stopping the-_

 _Mud, d_ _irt, t_ _he scent of decay._

 _Red. Burning._

 _Blonde hair. Closed eyes._ _Stiff limbs._

 _Wake up._

 _Pale bruised skin._

 _Red._ _Burning…_

 _A white light and then…_

 _Darkness._

 _Thick. Black. Consuming._

 _And now… Where is now?_

 _Wake up._

 ** _Aw, baby, you do not even recognize the room of your lover._**

 _What, Chloe? I'm in Chloe's room?_

 _Wake up._

Max peeled her eyes open for the second time her head thumping harder due to her little memory trip. _I saw Rachel. I actually saw her and she's really…dead._ Max could feel the stinging behind her eyes only this time it was tears she was trying to hold back instead of the burning rage. For that, Max was grateful. The small girl shrunk into herself tears squeezing their way out of her eyes. She tried to blink them away but they were overflowing. The world looked blurry to Max as she clawed at her face, attempting to dry her eyes. Amidst her crying she had failed to notice a hunched figure, her lean body quivering as she sat facing away from Max. Everything was blue as she took in the image of a broken Chloe Price folded into her desk chair, head in her hands. Max loved that blue- Chloe's blue.

The brunette pushed herself up from the mattress, Chloe did not move from her position, too deep in her wallowing to notice Max had woken up. Max touched her toes to the cold wood floor of Chloe's bedroom. _I never understood why Chloe's room doesn't have carpet. She could have at least put the rug beside the bed._ Max silently chided herself for internally whining about the lack of carpet in the room when her best friend was clearly upset.

"Chloe?"

No answer.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Pause. "I know you loved her."

Max averted her eyes to the floor as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Chloe?" Max furrowed her brow and took a step closer to the sulking woman. She gently placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

 _Wake up._

Thunder cracked across the sky causing Max to jump back as her head jerked up to the window.

She relaxed and turned back to Chloe only to find the desk chair empty.

"Chloe?" Max straightened up, her body tensing.

"Chloe!" Her voice held more panic now. "Chloe, where are you, this isn't funny!"

 ** _Aw, how naïve, she thinks this is a joke._**

Max spun around, guard raised, her jaw clenching when she was greeted by 'Other Max' with a smug look on her reflected features.

 _Where's Chloe? What is this?_

Max looked around to find herself at the lighthouse cliff, her safe place, with a raging tornado making its way to the shore.

 ** _Dear, little Maxine. This is yours. You did this._**

 _What? No, this isn't real._

 ** _Ha. Poor baby, I can assure you, it will be._**

 _No, I can fix it._

 _I can fix this!_

 ** _Have you learned nothing._**

 _Let me out of here!_

 _I can make it right._ Max pleaded with her other self as she glanced at the terror moving towards Arcadia.

'Other Max' sighed as if Max's request was absolutely ludicrous. **_I can't do that, were you listening to nothing Rachel said? I guess you were never much good at figuring her out while she was alive either. It was always Max, Max, Max. You couldn't even see she was dying, you didn't care. You sent her to watch out for Chloe for you while you hid away in Seattle._**

 _Shut up._ Max was shaking her head now. _That wasn't my fault! I didn't kill her!_

Other Max just smiled in a way that showed she had gotten the exact reaction she had hoped for.

 ** _You couldn't protect Chloe, who you claim is the most important person, you made beautiful mesmerizing Rachel Amber take care of your play thing. And then, big surprise, the punk rock girl with daddy issues falls for the pretty one with no one to care about her either. Both abandoned by the same person._ "All-powerful" _Maxine Caulfield._**

 _Stop._ Max's voice was wavering. She collapsed at the cliffside staring out into the storm- her storm- that was tearing apart her childhood home.

 ** _How long until Chloe follows in Rachel's footsteps and they're both buried in unmarked graves?_**

Max was silent, shaking. Her fingernails dug into the mud at her knees as she struggled to block out what her other self was saying.

 _ **You're just a child with god-like power, who didn't know how to use it. No one cares about you, you don't matter.**_

Max focused her attention on the storm around her for a moment and took a long deep breath. She wiped her hands on her jeans and stood up on wavering legs.

 _Maybe not._

Max turned to look into her own eyes but in those eyes of her other self she didn't see Max Caulfield. Other Max was the embodiment of her own darkest fears and doubts and there was no way she could save everyone if she let herself get in the way. she needed to use her fears and doubts to her advantage.

 _Who cares if I matter? Those people matter!_ Max was shouting now as she pointed down at Arcadia Bay.

Other Max seemed to falter for a moment and Max might not always know the right thing, but she knows herself.

 _ **No more than-**_

 _Y **o** u **.**_

 _I might not matter, but Chloe, and the rest of my friends, they do. They don't deserve this and I can fix it._

 _You were right about one thing, though. I have the power of a god. I am a god but..._

 _Maybe gods weren't meant to dwell with the mundane._

 _See you at the finish line._

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **Yeah! Okay, I'm getting pumped I'm so excited for the next chapter. I have a major decision to make about this story so the next chapter may take some time. Speaking of time, I know this chapter took awhile and its not even very long but I was having some computer issues, which I was also mentioned on my tumblr. Anyway with my computer and just things taking over my life the chapter got delayed. Sorry not sorry that I don't keep a schedule. That made sense I'm sure.**

 **The shorter length of this chapter happens to be because the next one is going to be big and I didn't want everything cramped into one chapter. This is the best place- based on my notes- to cut the chapter off. I didn't want to be too mean with cliffhangers. Now that I'm back on track as I'm not so busy I'm hoping the next chapter will be out within a few weeks but I really want to try and do my best for al of you so it could take longer than a week or however long we've been having between updates lately. I hope you are all having a good day (or night or whatever) and if you're not I hope it gets better.**

 **Now, I have decided to thank you to…**

 **of them**

 **Navyrants**

 **TM Calypso**

 **TragedyInBlack**

 **Angela3000**

 **Rayne Arianna Maranochi**

 **Nichotal**

 **Jeanix**

 **EvniChan**

 **Charles the second**

 **MilkBear**

 **Judiis**

 **GrumpyCat42**

 **Frisk Dreemurr (haha Undertale, love it!)**

 **AlphaWolfPride**

 **Jk Tolkien**

 **Wolf81**

 **And I haven't forgotten about all of you guest users**

 **…for giving me support by reviewing this story, some of you multiple times. Thank you! There are 35 reviews on this story, which for me is amazing and so are allllllll of you!**

 ***flies off in spaceship** *****

 **Tumblr: bluejae93**


	9. Into the Light

Max slowly became aware of a heavy feeling setting in her chest as she realized where she was and a distinct feeling of awareness. Her time with 'Other Max' had been spent feeling groggy like she had just woken up from a nap or read a book for hours on end. Her vision was grainy and bleary causing Max to blink and wipe at her crusty eyes. Her world instantly became sharper and she felt the rest of senses returning.Max shivered as she felt goose bumps rise on her pale skin; she rubbed at her arms as she surveyed her surroundings. She was sitting in the junkyard surrounded by junk strewn everywhere- but not everywhere like organized piles- everywhere like broken to a degree that the items were unrecognizable or on fire. Max leapt to her feet only to stagger backwards when her vision fogged on account of getting up too quickly. She shook off the dazed sick feeling settling in her gut and ran over to the source of the flames. There was a bonfire site disguised amongst wrecked cars, the fire had risen out of control. Driftwood and other various miscellaneous items from around the junkyard had been thrown onto the fire causing it to flare above the stacked cars and smoke to fill the air. Coughing Max turned her head away from the smoke and desperately surveyed her area for anything to calm the flames. _What the fuck is happening to me? How do I even know any of this is real?_ Max moved a few paces away from the flames before her foot bumped into the train tracks and she tripped, falling on her hands and knees at the foot of the rising flames. The fire reflected in her eyes and suddenly Max had an idea.

Her face hardening, she pushed herself up from the dirt-covered ground and moved closer to ever-growing fire. She reached her hand forward towards the hot flames, she could already feel her face heating up as her fingers moved closer and closer to the burning wood and junk. The flames licked at her flesh as she held her hand in the fire. Max's eyes were glazed over, the pain her hand dull to real weight in her chest. The burning sensation becoming excruciating against her sensitive skin pulled her out of her daze and she yanked her hand from the bonfire. Shaking her burned hand- her rewind hand- she held it tight against the soft material of her jacket only succeeding in irritating it further. Spotting an old school torn punk shirt she wrapped her already peeling hand in the old, probably unsanitary piece of cloth knowing she would need to tend to her wounds later. _Hell of a way to make sure I'm actually alive but I am. Now focus Max. Shit. Kristen was with me, I think. My head is so foggy. But… yeah, she definitely tried to follow me out of the car. Think, Max, think. Goddammit I can't remember anything after getting out of car. Okay, SherMax Holmes is on the case._

Her hand throbbing, Max moved away from the increasing fire and began calling out for Kristen and searching amongst the various discarded items in the junkyard. She was about to go check if the car was even still outside the yard when she passed by Chloe and Rachel's hideout. Internally debating whether or not to go in she let out a sigh before ducking under the wood planks nailed across the doorway. Her eyes scanned across the dark room the fading rays of the setting sun her only light source. Despite the dark Max could make out a dark figure leaned up against the back wall. Nerves on high she slowly edged her way towards them her left arm shielding her body as she moved. As she came into closer proximity to her target she was able to make out the bright blue of her hair. Dropping her defenses she rushed over to Chloe's side, turning the unconscious girl's head to face her.

"Chloe! Shit, Chloe." Max shook the blue-haired girl's shoulder in hope of rousing her. Upon closer inspection she noticed Chloe's left arm tucked under her jacket, twisted at an unnatural angle. Max's fingers gently grazed along Chloe's arm, however, she quickly jerked her hand away seeing Chloe's brow crease ever so slightly. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches but besides her arm she seemed otherwise all right. Not wanting to risk moving her, just in case, Max pulled her phone out of her pocket- using her good hand- and called an ambulance. She knew there would be some explaining to do about the state of the junkyard but Chloe was more important. Staring at her childhood best friend, not sure what they even were now, she tucked a strand of blue out of Chloe's face before standing up straight and setting about clearing off the entrance to the hideout. Max made her way to the door, taking a deep breath before she pried the planks off with her bare hands. Wincing at the pain to her injured right hand, Max felt like she was going to puke from the pulsing sensation shooting through her fingers. She eased down onto the cluttered table in the center of the shed; she glanced over at Chloe worry creeping into the back of her head. _What the hell happened? Physically she's got a broken arm and some bruises… Maybe she passed out from the pain? She's breathing. At least she's breathing. Chloe you gotta wake up. Pull through for me, Chlo, Please._ Max was so drained she wasn't even capable of crying anymore, so instead she focused on protecting Chloe, pushing all her feelings aside as she waited for the ambulance to show up.

* * *

Several hours earlier…

Chloe was on autopilot- completely unaware of her surroundings, she was so in her head- she couldn't stop thinking about what she had read in Max's journal and she barely noticed Joyce chiding her when she let the door of the Two Whales loudly slam behind her. Slumping into the second to last booth by the window- _their booth-_ Chloe absentmindedly traced her finger over the graffiti etched into the table. She had carved it in ages ago, way back when she still cared about grades- there was no way she would ever admit that to anyone, though, she'd lose all her street cred. Chloe let out a huff and turned her attention to the window, she was still reeling, unable to decide if Max was crazy or if everyone else was. _Time travel is impossible, right? What am I thinking? Am I actually considering the possibility that this is real?_ Chloe had always been a firm believer in Chaos Theory but this was all too much. Before she could continue her existential inner monologue of questions, she noticed a familiar short dark-haired girl. _This is the girl Max was with…_ The girl slammed the door of her black FBI-esque car and began pacing up and down the sidewalk, yelling into her phone while making exaggerated gestures with her arms as she spoke.

Chloe swung her legs out of the booth just as the waitress came over to place her usual in front of her as she tried to strike up a friendly conversation. "Yeah..." Chloe mumbled, she hadn't heard a word the waitress had just said and ignored the annoyed look shot her way as she made for the door. Taking the two steps at a time she strode over to the short girl, who she was now mildly afraid of. This girl had a bark. Chloe gripped the brunette's shoulder and spun her around to face her.

"Excuse me?!" She growled glaring up at Chloe before a strange look -recognition?- crossed her face and she mumbled something Chloe couldn't quite make out into the phone before flipping it closed, ending the call. _A burner phone? Who the fuck is this girl? Dammit, Chloe, your brain sounds like a round of Twenty Questions._

The dark- haired girl was shooting her an impatient look- she seemed to be getting those a lot lately- as she snapped her fingers in front of Chloe's face.

"What?" Chloe snapped.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Get in the car."

"I'm not that easy, sweetie-"

"Shut up and get in the car, Chloe."

"How the fuck do you-" Chloe incredulously quipped, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her chest, only to get interrupted by the short girl once more.

"Kristen. My name is Kristen. Max is a friend of mine and she needs our help. Just my luck you happen to be exactly who she needs." She spoke with a confidence that made Chloe both admire her and want to slap her. "Oh and we should get something straight right now, do not ever call me sweetie, sweetie." She shot Chloe a look she was only familiar with because she was usually the one wearing it.

"Listen-"

"Goddammit, Max said you were stubborn." She sighed and walked back around the car so she was standing inches from Chloe. She was even shorter than Max, she must have loved to be taller than someone. Chloe smirked but it was short lived as Kristen rudely cut in.

"Were you even listening?!" Kristen asked in disbelief. "God you are worse than Max."

"Yeah, I think she's starting to rub off on me." Chloe scratched at the back of her neck a scowl covering up the small smile fighting to emerge.

That same little grin crossed Kristen's face at Chloe's reaction to anything Max related. "Listen to me Chloe," Kristen's voice took on a softer tone, "If you want to save Max you need to come with me now."

"What happened? I haven't been able to find her anywhere, is she okay?" Chloe's face took on an expression of worry.

"I honestly don't know but it's turn to be saved, lord knows she's done the same for me a million times over." Chloe wasn't sure if Kristen was talking entirely to her anymore or more to herself. She seemed to snap out of it fairly quickly and locked eyes with Chloe once more. "Come with me and I'll explain everything."

Kristen opened the door of the black vehicle and gestured for Chloe to get in and, after a moments hesitation, she did.

* * *

Max had not been allowed to ride in the ambulance, much to her dismay and fury. She would have felt bad for yelling at the paramedics if it was anyone else going into that ambulance but it wasn't anyone else. It was Chloe. _God, please let her be okay, fuck. Chloe why do you always go and get yourself into trouble…_ Max swerved her 'borrowed' car into the hospital parking lot. She knew the cops she stole it from wouldn't be happy but it was the only running car in distance. _This one is gonna come back to bite me in the ass. Hard._ Max shuddered as she imaged being cuffed and dragged into an interrogation room against her will, too many bad memories. Yeah, sure she had rewound but that didn't erase all possibility of being caught. And, sure she could have walked into town and caught the bus but that would've taken to long and she was on a deadline. Besides, worse case scenario the entire town doesn't even exist tomorrow. _Yeah, that got dark real fast._

Max pushed open the driver's side door and was inside the hospital faster than one would have thought possible for a 5'5 teenager. Taking deep breaths to calm her nerves Max easily approached the front desk.

"Chloe Price?" She asked, quickly adding a forced smile at the last second.

The receptionist looked at her computer screen, "Yeah, just came in a while ago, broken arm, a couple scratches and a maybe concussion." She peered at Max over the top of her wiry glasses. "You family?"

Max nodded, realizing only a moment later that the woman was waiting for a verbal response. "Uh, yeah." She averted her eyes for a second as the receptionist glanced back at the file she had pulled up on the screen. She shot Max a suspicious look.

"How are you related to Miss Price?" The receptionist politely asked and if there was a hint of distrust in her voice, Max ignored it. _Fuck this. I don't have time for this bullshit._

Max casually leaned over the desk standing on her tiptoes as she spared a glance at the angled computer monitor. Chloe's information was displayed on the screen with a list of her injuries amongst previous medical history. _Broken arm, concussion, shit Chloe._

"So…" Max caught another look at the display as she tried to keep the receptionist focused on what she was saying. _Boom! Room 202. Max Caulfield. Ninja._ She dropped back onto her heels turned her head and furrowed her brow before turning back to the woman behind the desk. "Um, sorry, but is he okay?" Max asked pointing down a hallway that led to a series of vending machines.

The receptionist came out from behind her desk and walked past Max, giving the time traveler the perfect opportunity to slip into the hallway and catch the elevator before erasing the last few minutes since she had entered the hospital. _Chloe would totally love this._ Max smiled sadly to herself, luckily the elevator slid open before she could get too lost in her self-loathing. What if she had something to do with what happened to Chloe? Max had no memory of what had happened during her blackout episode and she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to find out.

Max checked the hallway before stepping out the elevator and walking at top speed to Chloe's door. Max slowly eased the door open which turned out to be a bad idea as it let out a loud screeching noise. Cringing Max quickly slid into the room. It was very likely she was being overly cautious but she was not going to take any chances.

Once the door was safely shut behind her, Max turned her attention to the hospital bed where Chloe was currently hooked up with tubes leading to an IV stand. Max made her way over to the side of the bed and dropped down into the chair at Chloe's bedside. She let out a heavy sigh the feeling overwhelmed about everything that was going on. Max wasn't even sure what day it was anymore. Thursday? Friday? Tuesday? The brunette massaged her fingers into her temples wishing all of this could just be some fucked up dream and she could wake up in Chloe's arms. _This week has been so overwhelming; I'm not sure how I've managed to make it this far._ Max scooted the ugly patterned chair closer to the bed and carefully laced her fingers with Chloe's but not before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Max felt her heart swell as Chloe's face softened at the contact but she couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the time; she had a town to save. _Or maybe this is exactly the time… if that nightmare I had means anything; nothing coming can be good._

A rough cough brought Max's attention back to her bedridden… girlfriend? They needed to talk about so much, not enough of it was about just them.

"Hey." Max whispered, unconsciously shifting towards Chloe.

"Hey." Chloe groggily responded as she blinked her eyes in an attempt to focus her vision.

Chloe tried to sit up but her eyes were still half lidded, not totally awake yet. Max gently pushed Chloe back down on the bed, tightly squeezing her hand.

"Careful, Chlo." Max's eyes were filled with concern mixed with the relief that Chloe would be okay.

The blue-haired girl softly smiled at Max but her expression instantly shifted to one of discomfort. She pressed her eyes closed and turned her head away from Max's gaze.

"Hey, whoa, you okay?" Max stood up from her chair leaning closer to Chloe and turning her face so she could see Chloe's eyes. "What's wrong?" Max whispered as she searched Chloe's face for the truth, knowing the older girl would lie to make Max feel better.

"Nothing, I'm okay." Chloe's smile was obviously forced as she placed her hand over the brunette's resting on her cheek. Max vigorously shook her head, her brows furrowing.

"Please talk to me, Chloe. Do you want me to get the nurse?" Max moved away from the bed towards the door before Chloe had the chance to answer.

"Max, chill, I'm fine." Chloe reassured her but Max still wasn't facing her, ready to call out the door. "Look at me." Max turned her head halfway towards Chloe, "I've got the IV, the medication still has to kick in. The nurse told me I've got a concussion, not to mention this bad boy." Chloe smirked as she lifted her left arm, which was wrapped in a white cast. "The doctor said I might get sporadic head pains for the next few weeks. I got some stronger meds back at home." Max sniggered, knowing Chloe was referring to her stash.

"I might get in on some of that if I make it out of this," Max moved back over to the bed and sat down on the clean sheets. She looked up at her best friend, sparing a sad smile at the look of confusion and growing panic spreading over her features. "Uh, yeah, it wasn't supposed to come out like that…" Max mumbled as she shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Tell me Max, please." She pleaded, "I'm listening."

Max did. She spoke of every detail that had occurred over the past week and even months before, when she had gotten the message from Rachel. She briefly touched on the time she spent in Seattle with Kristen and Fernando. Max covered bits and pieces of their five years spent apart, most of them involving Rachel. Max told Chloe about how she loved Rachel but was quick to reassure her that it was more of a sisterly love, platonic. She failed to mention her time at Gyker before she had ended up with Kristen, Fernando, Rachel, and their little gang. That was a story for another day- if she had another day- but before she went there was something else Chloe needed to know about Rachel and about Max's maybe impending doom.

"Chloe." Max's voice shook, she felt exhausted from pouring her memories out, being forced to relive them, good and bad. "Rachel is…"

"I know, Max." Chloe whispered grasping Max's hand between both of hers. "I know, I saw her…body…when I was looking for you in the junkyard."

Max nodded her eyes focused on her lap; she couldn't bear to look Chloe in the face after everything she had just told her.

"Max, I don't blame you-"

"How? How?! I'm the one that told her she should come here. It's all my fault." _How could she not blame me, she just doesn't want me to feel guilty but I should. I don't need you to protect me, Chloe._

"Max…"

"No… I-" Max's shoulders slumped down, her tired eyes making their way up to Chloe's face. "I came to say goodbye, Chloe." _Not to go on some twisted guilt trip. I'll have plenty of time to have a moral crisis if I get out of this._ Max snorted, thinking about how she had managed to get herself into this mess.

Chloe interrupted Max's, turning hysterical, train of thought, with a gentle touch to her arm. Max lifted her gaze to Chloe's eyes, a sad smile pulling at her lips. Chloe pushed herself up with her god arm and yanked Max down to brush their lips together. Chloe could feel wet tears against her cheeks; she wasn't sure whose they were. Max's hands were tangled in her hair pulling them closer, leaving no space for air to pass between them. Max shifted herself onto Chloe's lap, maneuvering around the blue-haired girl's injuries. Chloe wrapped her good arm around Max and moved to pull her even closer when the loud door slammed open.

"Max, shit, thank god-" The voice belonged to a girl, a girl Max recognized and apparently so did Chloe. Max scooted backward off Chloe's lap and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up she moved towards Kristen, who stood with her back half turned away from the bed.

Awkwardly, Max cleared her throat and Kristen slowly twisted around to face her. "Hey…" Kristen aimed a quick wave in chloe's direction, who was now messing around with her phone. "Sorry for…uh-"

"It's fine." Max assured her ready to move on from the conversation. "What's up?" Max asked but, before Kristen had a chance to explain Max continued with a follow up question. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Long story short, I was down by Blackwell I thought maybe you would be there… Rachel and everything." She paused as if to gauge Max's reaction. "Anyway, I overheard some security guy yelling about needing to go see his daughter Chloe in the hospital. I figured you would be here, if anywhere."

Max nodded thoughtfully sparing a side glance at Chloe who shot her a small smile and a short nod that signaled she understood that max had to go. The brunette took a few long strides to Chloe's side and gave her a long kiss before tucking a loose strand of bright azure hair behind Chloe's ear. With a short peck on the forehead and whispered I love you's Max ran over to the door where Kristen had stepped out into the hall only a moment before. The look Chloe gave her boosting her confidence as she rushed out the door.

Max and Kristen sped down the hallway of the hospital, running down corridors and taking corners hoping not to run into anyone. "Want the good or bad news first?" Kristen asked once they were in the car.

"There's good news?" Max asked. Kristen snickered as she turned the key in the ignition and pulled the car out of the lot.

"Fernando says the rage is completely absent from you body."

"What?" Max directed her attention towards Kristen, a quizzical look crossing over her features.

Kristen ignored Max's pestering and continued her explanation, "Bad news is the energy seems to have been…' she paused, "absorbed."

"The hell does that mean?"

"We don't know, kinda hoping you did." Kristen muttered parking the car in an empty space outside max's apartment complex.

Max shook her head and led Kristen up to her room. Unlocking the door, she threw the keys on the kitchen counter and gestured at Kristen to get her laptop and set it on the coffee table. She dialed up Fernando on Skype, hoping he would have more details on the situation while Max proceeded to dress the burns on her hand before joining Kristen on the couch.

"Max, hey thank god." Fernando's face popped up on her computer screen, his eyes were wide and bloodshot, she imagined she looked at least ten times worse.

"Hey, Fernando, listen; Kristen told me about the atmosphere crazy shit thing and I think I might have some answers." Fernando nodded for her to continue and she did.

"Earlier when I had my episode in the junkyard, Kristen said she filled you in, I was in some sort of alternate reality." He paused and he nodded his head signaling he understood. "This reality or dream, whatever it was, was perfect. Everything I was afraid of just went away but it was otherwise a mirror of reality." She rushed on, "It showed me all of my fears and I woke up not long after I ad realized what the real solution was-is." She glanced down at her chipped fingernails and took a deep breath. "To stop the storm I have to die."

'The storm? What storm, Max, slow down." Fernando spoke lifting his hand which moved slowly from the poor internet connection.

"A storm is coming and its my fault-" Max was cut off by a low hum of thunder followed by a strike of lighting a minute later. "The storm is coming." _My storm._

* * *

Max held back her tears, doing the best she could to hold it together, it seemed she was doing a lot of that lately. She gave Fernando a nod which he returned before ending the video call and turning towards Kristen. She wrapped her arms around her friend. They may have had a rocky relationship at the start but they had become quite close over those few years, almost as close as she had been with Rachel but never Chloe. No one could compete with Chloe.

"I'm gonna miss you." Kristen whispered and they separated still gripping onto each other's arms.

"I know, tell Chloe I'm sorry." Max pleaded, a stray tear leaking out of her eye. She pulled away from Kristen in favor of wiping her tears only to see the other girl doing the same. "You're like a sister to me Max, just like Rachel was. Now, I'm going to lose both of you." She stomped her foot on the ground spinning away and pacing towards the foggy window. The rain was coming down hard and max knew if she was going to do what was necessary she had to do it now.

"Goodbye, Krisy." Max smiled.

"Only this time, Max _ine_." _Time is a funny thing. You think you have it all but before you can blink it slips through your fingers like grains of sand._

Max turned the door knob pausing a moment before exiting her apartment for what she knew would be the last time. She thought of Chloe as she made her way down the hall pulling her jacket tight around her body, she wanted more than anything to be free, left alone. _Chloe…What I wouldn't do to wake up next to you._ The door of the apartment slammed behind her and she was aware of Kristen's eyes watching her from the window.

 _Ironic how the place I treasure as a part of my childhood, where Chloe and I played, is where I'm going to die. Poetic really._ Max pulled herself together, she had to save everyone. Climbing on her moped she secured her helmet and revved the engine, speeding to meet her fate, while her knight in punk attire waited for a return that would never come to be.

* * *

The rain pelted her face as Max ascended up the hill towards the tall silhouette of the lighthouse. It was dark and the rain clouded her vision and the strong winds pushed against her but Max was a force to be reckoned with. Nothing would come between her and the woman she loved. If sacrificing herself was necessary to save Chloe she would do it a thousand times over with no regrets. Max's shoes were squeaky and the path up to the lighthouse was slick with rainwater. She couldn't explain how he knew she was supposed to go to the lighthouse it was just a feeling in her gut, not to mention it was also the direction the tornado had come in from in her alternate reality dream.

Dodging falling trees, loose rocks, and other miscellaneous obstacles max finally managed to get through the tree line and out onto the cliff-top where the lighthouse was situated. The sky was gray and the clouds were so dark it seemed as if blood would come falling from the sky, not even that could surprise her at this point. Despite only being a few meters away from the structure of the lighthouse it was still partly obscured by the storm raging around her- under her skin. Her body was tingling and she felt like the storm was apart of her, she felt strong and powerful, adrenaline coursing through her veins and she liked it. Max hated that she liked it; she wasn't supposed to like it.

 ** _But you do, don't you, Max. You like the feeling of power. Death in your hands._**

 _No, no I don't want anyone to die._

 ** _Of course not, and I'm not in your head… Darling, g._**

 _I- I just wanted to help but then Chloe and Rachel and…_

 ** _And your parents and… William._**

 ** _Yes, that's isn't it, Max i n e._**

 ** _You have all those close to you and it's your own fault. You caused this_**

 ** _rea . . ._**

 _No. No! Shut up you don't know anything about me!_

 ** _Now, now, we both know that's not true. I am you, Maxine. I wouldn't be here if you didn't want me._**

 ** _This seems oddly familiar doesn't it? Have we done this before._**

The cliff-side faded into the background and a short female figure began to take shape. Her hair was dark- black- she wore all black, almost like a jumpsuit. Max knew this girl because she was this girl. Before Gyker had locked her up she had worked for them in the field but something went wrong and Max couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember? _It doesn't matter._

 _It doesn't matter! I don't care! I'm past that now!_

 _I'm safe._

 ** _Poor child-_**

 _No! I'm not letting you hurt me anymore! I don't need you anymore, I'm not you anymore._

For a moment Max though she saw fear in her other self's eyes before the cliff-side became more prominent in her field of vision and other Max began to fade.

 _"See you on the other side."_

Max blinked the rainwater out of her eyes and broke into a sprint towards the edge of the cliff. She didn't give herself a chance to look down, to change her mind she just jumped.

It felt like an impossibly long fall and Max wasn't sure if she was dead yet or not when she felt the pull of wind at her clothes but all she could see was white.

White.

White.

 _This is what I imagine being snow-blind is like; remind me to never take a vacation in Antarctica… well I guess I'm dead. Am I?_ Max train of thought was cut short as everything started swirling and she became aware that her body was not limiting her, it felt similar to the way she felt when she was talking to Rachel, only this felt so much more personal. But to who?

Max felt as though she was intruding on someone's mind and they were trying to push her out. There was a strong feeling of disconnect between her mind and her body. Did she even have a body?

Max was supposed to be observing…something, but there wasn't anything around to observe in any way.

Blonde hair.

Blue eyes.

 _Chloe?_

No.

Someone else.

 _But who? Oh._

Oh.

Broad-shoulders.

 _William_

William.

 _"You're here?"_

 _I don't know._

That voice. There was no doubt.

 _"Where are you, let me help."_

 _How's Chloe?_

 _"Not the same without you."_

 _I know._

 _"Then let me help."_

 _It's not safe._

 _"I don't care. Chloe needs you."_

 _Not anymore. She needs you. I've seen it. I've been watching over her from here._

 _"What is here?"_

 _Last thing I remember was seeing a red SUV and knowing I couldn't stop in time._

 _"It was me."_

 _Max._

 _"I'm going to fix this."_

 _Max._

 _"I'll fix it!"_

 _"I will. I will. I will"_

 _Tell Chloe I love her._

 _"You can do it yourself."_

Max suddenly became aware of her body, she was coming back, William was pushing her out.

 _NO._

Max thrust her right arm out and felt time twist around her fingers. Her surroundings seemed to glow; almost like threads and Max weaved them to her will. She knew better than to go back so far to change the past, but the future is an empty canvas, right?

Max's head was pounding and she could barely decipher her own thoughts. She tipped the scales she pushed William out; he wasn't supposed to be here anyway. Faint beeping penetrated her ears and only succeeded in making her head pound harder but she wasn't giving up.

William had been stuck just outside of time- the same place she goes when she manipulates it- for years and there was no way she was letting him stay any longer. Despite the fact that there was no concept of time here, and he could've only been here for what felt like seconds, Max couldn't let him stay here. What would've happened to him once she died? Would he have seized to exist?

With that in mind, Max reached as deep into herself for the source of her power. She could feel blood pouring from her nose, her mouth, her eyes, but she didn't stop she pushed harder. The time traveler took full control of her space, her time, she was in charge here.

There was a bright, blinding flash of light and then red coloring her vision. Max didn't care because she was high on the power and she liked it, and that was okay.

This was her storm and she was going to own it.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **Hey Humans!**

 **It's been a couple of weeks but I wanted to make this chapter the best that it can be for you so now I'm back and so is this story, kind of. So, as you may know a few weeks ago there was an incident that shall not be named that occurred on the TV show The 100. You may be familiar. I wrote a fix-it fic for that as you might have noticed because I could not focus on this story until I fixed Lexa's death. Whoops, I slipped.**

 **Anyway that is one reason that this took so long so I apologize for the long wait. I do plan on doing a second story arc of this that will focus more on Max and Chloe's relationship after I finish up with this arc. There should be one more chapter that makes up this arc. The next one should be developed better as I have found a new method I really like for drafting. This story got kind of all over the place as I kind of started writing and didn't plan the whole thing out at once, which I knew was a terrible idea. Of course I did it anyway.**

 **I'm very sorry if were confused at all during this story, but I promise the next arc will be better put together, so please give it a chance!**

 **I plan on writing more for the clexa fandom in the future as well and currently that has been occupying most of my brain. Due to this I will be going on a hiatus type of thing from this story for a month or two. Yes, I know I don't exactly have schedule and I sometimes take super long breaks between chapters but this is a scheduled break so its different. *humph***

 ** _Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed (sorry for the super long A/N)!_**

 ** _See ya'll next chapter!_**

 ** _*flies off in spaceship*_**


	10. Max Caulfield version 2

**A/N-**

 **This is the last chapter of the first story arc. I hope you enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT: CHAPTER 8 HAS BEEN REVISED, I ADVISE SKIMMING OVER IT BUT YOU WILL STILL UNDERSTAND THE STORY IF YOU DO OT CHOOSE TO DO SO.**

* * *

 _There was no substance in the universe in which Maxine Caulfield resided. There was only space- empty space- with Max at the center. The blackness always clouded her vision and she had become blind to it, comfortable with it. It ate her alive until the day the darkness faded and Maxine found herself with the memories of a life- her life- and the itching of her skin._

Max blinked back into existence, her mouth was dry, her throat raw, her skin was itching and her hand was burning. Max forced herself into a sitting position on, what she soon realized, was a small narrow cot with anti-septic white sheets disturbed by her lower body under the blankets. As her consciousness returned Max became aware of the straps securing her to the bed, she was barely able to sit up. Max furrowed her brow and tugged at the straps attached to the side of the bed, her strength was short lived.

Max felt absolutely worn out, she couldn't remember much after she immersed into the time stream and saved William. Max suddenly became aware of a static-like noise coming from the opposite corner of the room. Max's ears adjusted and she was able to decipher the voices coming from the age old television mounted on the wall. She dragged her eyes up to focus on the screen, her vision still a bit blurry.

"The coastal town of Arcadia Bay took a hit last night. The strongest tornado ever documented in that area, however it quickly dissipated before reaching far along the shore…"

Max felt a pit deep in her stomach and she pulled hard at the straps as she leaned over the side of the bed, emptying out the rest of what she had in her stomach. Max dry-heaved a few more times only to be reduced to a coughing fit after she was incapable of puking any more. The storm was her fault and worse, she had enjoyed toying with the helpless residents of Arcadia Bay as she teased the storm at the shoreline. People had died, and she had been perfectly safe in her little time realm as she played with the lives of… _Chloe._ Max struggled against her bindings, she kicked her legs only to discover they were similarly restrained. The unruly brunette let out a loud scream followed by a string of curses.

Her wrists and ankles were raw by the time the automated door slid open. In walked in a man she thought- hoped- she would never meet again. She had been too busy in her panic to notice the familiarity of the room. The room, which was located in and underground bunker, existed under the name of The Gyker Research Center- unknown to the public. This was the sort of place parents told misbehaving children they would be sent off to if they didn't shape up- fix their behavior- only this place was a special kind of hell. Sculpted individually for anyone chosen for the program and as much as they try to make themselves believe it no one has a choice in being here.

Max had spent a good portion of her life here and had been in rooms of similar design as this one many times. She was somewhere in the medical ward and the nurse who had just walked into the room had been one of the only people she felt she could trust in here. Not even the researchers or their employees necessarily wanted to be here. Chris, the nurse, had been a primary example of this and he was also part of the reason she had managed to escape. She was glad he was alright.

Chris was adjusting the IV that ran into her hand while occasionally tapping on his tablet. With a heavy sigh he dropped the device onto the side table and turned to look directly at Max. She blinked a few times in an owlish manner before she opened her mouth to speak.

Her voice broke at the dryness of her throat and she absentmindedly attempted to move her hand to her throat only for the straps to hold her down. Chris ignored the look of frustration on Max's face as he paced to the other side of the room to a water cooler and filled a Styrofoam cup with the clear liquid.

Chris tipped the cup up to Max's chapped lips and she reluctantly swallowed it down, the cool water soothing her throat. After a few moments of what seemed to be a mental battle with himself Chris moved to the other side of the bed and untied her left hand, being fully aware that untying her right one would be a fatal mistake. Chris tried to mask the hope in his eyes as he looked at Max's weary features. Her shoulders slumped and she wrapped him in a hug with her free arm.

"Seems I'm a bit tied up at the moment." Max joked, referring to the one armed hug. Max swore she saw the corner of his lip twitch up, if only for a second.

"That storm took one hell of a toll on you." Chris informed her, as he made to shine a bright light in her eyes, ears, and mouth. Clicking the pen-light off he gestured to the news on the small television in silent question. Max shook her head. Chris moved to the remote and flicked the TV off. "The director will be in soon." Max wasn't sure if that was a statement of fact or a warning but she nodded anyway.

She was not disappointed. The director of Gyker came strolling into the room a few minutes after Chris's departure. His hair was slicked and despite his sleek, cynical appearance Max could see the worry lines creasing his brow. Something was wrong.

"Maxine Caulfield." He leaned on the bed frame, close but not close enough for her to be a threat.

"Max, never Maxine." She gritted her teeth as she glared into his blackening eyes.

He shifted his weight off the bed and folded his hands behind his back in a show of power and dominance over the situation. Max scowled as he continued with his little speech. "Quite the storm you conjured up," He smirked as he twirled his finger in jest. "Could have been a terrible tragedy, almost a miracle- really- that it just… disappeared."

Max took a deep breath and rolled her eyes refusing to let him get to her. "Get on with it, already, I've spent years playing your games."

"This one is no fun." He pouted, pointing a meaty finger at Max but addressed the security guards posted just inside the door; part of Max took satisfaction in knowing she was dangerous enough to justify guards and handcuffs. "Alright, fine," He continued, "We seem to have a bit of a problem, see, this storm just comes out of nowhere without explanation. Meteorologists are absolutely stumped and then it seems we find little Miss Caulfield in the middle of this mess. Care to enlighten me." He raised his eyebrows at Max.

"I don't know anything." She said with a clipped tone but, kept talking at his look of disbelief. She just wanted to get home but couldn't reveal William had been the one stuck in the time stream, they would never let either of them go. _That is, if I'm right and William is here._ "I just took over, the tornado was representation of time itself, I can manipulate it so, I just made the storm stop." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. She had a plan and part of it meant she needed to seem cooperative but not like she knew anything, which wasn't too far from the truth anyway.

The director sighed and nodded at Max to his guards, who came over and released her. "I'm sure your hungry; after all, you have just saved the world." There was mockery in his tone and Max struggled not to roll her eyes. "I trust you remember you way to the cafeteria." He didn't so much as look at her as he left the room, leaving the door propped open for her. Max wasn't naïve enough to think they would ever just let her go. She had been kept prisoner in this bunker for years and knew that being allowed to walk around was nothing resembling freedom. Max pulled the IV out of her hand, which was surely a power oppressant- she had been given the same thing every day all the years she had been held here- and shifted her legs over the edge of the bed, hovering above the cold floor. Figuring she was due for some detective work, she finally climbed out of the bed and changed into the clothes that had been left on an armchair by the side table.

Max exited the Medical Ward without anyone giving her so much as a second glance; it seemed everyone was occupied with whatever chaos was ensuing now-a-days. _The Director seemed oddly tense, more so than I remember._ Max smirked but couldn't help the nagging feeling that she had something to do with the concern. _I mean, obviously, why else would the Director have come to talk to me about the storm and leave the news on the tv-_ Max's train of though was cut off as she passed the entrance to the Psyche Ward, she had spent some time there in the early years. A chill ran down her back at the memory but she paused when she noticed the hallway beyond the "authorized personnel" door was bathed in a red glow. Her brow furrowed and she slowly moved towards the door, looking both ways before pressing her face to the barred glass. She couldn't see much, there was no one moving around in the halls and none of the doors she could see were open. Reluctantly she moved away from the door before the camera pointed in her direction filing the information about the Psyche Ward away for later.

Max took the elevator down to the cafeteria; there weren't many people there, which only furthered her suspicions. She made her way up to the counter and was pleasantly surprised to see Beth, one of the servers. Max had taken a liking to the southern woman, as she had reminded her of Joyce. Max smiled at the kind-eyed woman who took a moment before she registered who she was looking at.

"Max, baby, what're you doin' back here?" Beth had a sad smile on her face, she looked older.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." Max joked, in a failed attempt to lighten the mood.

"I am, you know I always am. I just hoped, as much as I love ya, that we wouldn't meet again. At least not here." She added.

Max nodded as Beth nonchalantly made up a plate of Max's usual lunch, she had remembered.

"So…" Max casually started, receiving a cocked eyebrow from the dark haired woman. "Where is everyone?" Max leaned her elbows on the silver countertop as Beth slid a plate towards her. "Your cooking was never _that_ bad."

Beth narrowed her eyes at the chucking girl, "I don't have to feed you." She warned, pointing at the brunette who was devouring the burger in front of her. Max lifted her right hand in surrender, the other still holding her burger.

Beth cocked and eyebrow at the fresh gauze around Max's right hand and gently pulled it toward her. "What happened?" She asked, peeking under the bandages at the severe burns on Max's hand. She had honestly completely forgotten about her hand with all the weirdness when she woke up and the chaos of the storm.

Max pulled her hand from Beth grip waving it through the air, trying to show it was no big deal. She swallowed a bite of the burger before speaking. "I just touched a hot stove the other day." Max lied, unable to make eye-contact with the southern woman, who had her arms crossed in disbelief at Max's blatant lie.

"Nice try, young lady. Want to try the truth?" Max glanced up at Beth before returning her gaze to her sandwich. She set it down and wiped her hands on her pants.

"I… I burned it." Max whispered averting her eyes from Beth, "On purpose." She finished so quietly she was unsure if the woman heard her. Max slowly lifted her head up to look at the woman, Beth was looking at her with sad eyes but there was no pity anywhere on her face. Max hated pity; the feeling that she was so broken and everyone could see that there was no way she could find all the shattered pieces. The woman gently rested her palm over Max's hand, before slipping away into the kitchen, sensing Max need to be alone.

Max was no longer hungry but threw away the paper plate to save Beth some trouble. The woman had been like a mother to her in her years spent at Gyker and the least she could do was clean up after herself. Max took a pen out of the jar on the counter and a napkin before sitting down in the back corner, away from the few prying eyes in the room. She drew up a map from memory of the facility, she remembered doing the same thing years ago. _Serious déjà vu… I feel like I'm right back where I started before I met Rach._

Max surveyed her makeshift map, she hoped she remembered how to get through the emergency doors, Rachel had been the one to devise the actual escape plan, and Max had just mapped out the place and took note of when the guards changed shifts. _They probably changed all the codes and tightened security after Rachel and I got out of here._ She knew it could pose a problem getting out with William, as soon as she figured out where they were keeping him. _Chris probably knows, I just have to find him._

Max made her way back up to the Medical Ward and quickly found Chris outside the Director's office. "Boo!" Max jumped up behind him, memories of Chloe doing the same thing to her when they were kids surfacing in her mind; she used to be so jumpy- that is before the super spy training. Chris spun around and Max ducked under his fist. "Hey, chill, man." Max raised her hands and pushed his fist down. He may have been a nurse but everyone at Gyker had some degree of training.

"Max, you can't do that." He looked around as if checking to make sure no one saw her scare him.

"Why, scared everyone's gonna-"

"Max. I'm serious. The Director is way more stressed than usual which means he's extra tense and short tempered."

"He always was." Max huffed out.

Chris sighed, "Did you need something?"

Max smirked, "Glad you asked."

* * *

Max quietly eased the large wooden door shut as she entered the Director's office, and she twisted the lock inside. Max made her way to the overstated glossy desk, for someone running a secret government research center it was relatively uncluttered.

Max hummed to herself as she sifted through the papers on the desk, one being her file. Deciding she didn't have the time to snoop through it she flopped into the desk chair, which looked like it belonged in the president's office. Max had learned a few things from Fernando over the years- not enough to hack the system but enough to the release the lock to the main control room as well as swipe the key to the Psyche Ward.

Despite the fact that she had gotten help from Chris all of this seemed too easy and Max was not naïve enough to believe that getting out of this place would take five minutes; it had taken her years the first time. _Then again, five-years-ago-Max wasn't mega charged from a supernatural disaster._ Just as Max was making her way to the office door the alarm system started going off. The Director must have gotten a motion alert from his office security. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Max flung open the door just in time to see security rushing down the hall towards her.

 _Aaaannnnndddd… now no alarms, no security, undisturbed office, and very confused Chris._ Max chuckled as Chris spun around.

"Max, I'm serious the director is-"

"Yeah, blah, blah, super tense, blah."

"Wait, how did you..? The dose I gave you this morning should have suppressed your powers."

"Yeah, about that..." Max glanced away from Chris with a small smirk tempting at her lips before her expression turned a bit more serious. "Guess that storm really charged me up."

Not wanting to risk anything, Max decided on another quick rewind to before she spoke to Chris and took a left to the Psyche Ward instead. _Okay, Max, you got this. Get in and out._ Max flung open the door to the Psyche Ward the red lights were still on and the alarms began blaring as Max had broken the handle on the door with a very handy fire extinguisher. She bolted down the halls taking quick turns as she read charts outside the doors. _William must be in a private room with life support considering he's been in a coma for the past five years._ Max flew up the flight of stairs to the private rooms- throwing a rewind back to moments after she broke in- looking for a room with regular lighting. Max stopped at the last room. The door was locked tight and Max banged on the metal with her fists. Her right hand burned and she took a few steps back to analyze the situation. Hands on her hips Max looked down the long hall. _Hadn't there been a service desk?_ Max ran back the way she came, she remembered there being a counter here for whoever was monitoring the Ward. There was dry wall now. Max bit her lip, backing up against the far wall.

Before she charged it she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around in confusion, pinning the attacker against the wall. Her hardened expression softened as she recognized the person in front of her. She shook her head and took a few slow steps back. "Sam?" She squeaked out. "Yeah, baby." Sam had saved her life on multiple occasions, they was the only person max had truly wanted to see again after she escaped from the institute. Sam had sort of taken up a parent role for Max, who had been without one since losing her parents. Sam had also been the one to find her the day she first saved William from the car accident. The brunette could feel the burning behind her eyes, doing her best to hold back tears as she lurched forward into Sam's arms. The protective figure had always been something of a mystery and though Max knew almost nothing of their life before Gyker she always found herself trusting Sam.

Sam gently pulled back from the embrace but continued holding Max in place by her shoulder while they gently wiped the tears from her face. "Let's get you out of here, yeah?" Sam asked as they surveyed down the hallway in both directions. Max found herself nodding caught up in being reunited with Sam before she remembered her mission.

"No, no not yet. I have to do something first." Max declared a sharp look of determination on her face as she stared up at Sam. They let out an exasperated breath bowing their head for a moment before looking back at Max and nodding.

Max returned the gesture and lead the way down the two of them- in hushed voices- established the plan.

* * *

Max layed out on the grass in a small garden near a safe house, which Sam had assured her would actually be _safe_. She stared up at the clouds thinking of Gyker, William, Sam, and most of all, Chloe. She wasn't sure where they stood. They were technically together but both had agreed things moved way to fast, the two of them having been so caught up in seeing each other again. Max wanted to make sure it was real. She didn't want to think about Gyker or what she had just done, playing with time was dangerous and she wasn't sure what repercussions what she had done could have. She wasn't even sure her powers were still intact or upon her return to Arcadia, anyone would even recognize her.

Max and Sam had come to the conclusion that the only way to keep Gyker out of their lives for good was to completely eradicate the whole place. She had wiped it out of existence but not in a it was never there way, more it a, it disappeared without a trace way. Although it was never that simple and she had to destroy a place funded by government which meant messing with individual time lines of specific people. She had tried to let those important to her remember it while removing it from the memories of those who were powerful enough to create a place like that in the first place. It was a possibility she would return to Arcadia and Chloe wouldn't remember her. Max sighed, digging the heels of her palms into her eyes. Only to jump when she removed them and Sam was hovering over her.

"God, Sam, you can't do that shit." Max mumbled as she moved to a sitting position.

Sam ignored her and sat herself down beside the time traveler, or used to be time traveler. Max hadn't been able to use her powers since after the Gyker time trip. She only knew what happened from what Sam told her. "This about your powers?" Sam glanced at Max and ran a hand through their pixie cut strawberry blonde hair.

"Maybe, but I don't know if I really care… Part of me hopes they won't come back." Max finished with a whisper. Sam wrapped a comforting arm around Max's shoulders, pulling her into her side.

Sam didn't say anything, she didn't need to.

The peaceful silence was interrupted by William limping outside to join them. Max peered up at him, a look of shock in her eyes. "You're awake." She paused. "I wasn't sure…"

William slowly eased his body to the ground, "I may be gettin' old, but I'm not going out yet." Max smiled, she had no idea how she was going to explain William's sudden appearance to Joyce. " _Hey, Joyce, I resurrected your dead husband five years ago and he's been in a coma in a secret government facility. Don't worry though, it doesn't exist any more because I used my magic time powers to wipe it out of existence!" I'm sure that'll go over well._ Max could tell Chloe the truth, maybe not every detail as she didn't understand every detail but, enough.

"So, how much of what happened do you…?" Max started but trailed off not knowing what she should say.

William chuckled, "Nothing, but your friend here filled me in on the accident." Max just nodded, too exhausted to ask for more detail or what he planned on telling Joyce and Chloe.

They all sat in silence letting the moment stretch on for as long as possible. "Ready to run back into the gunfire?" Max asked, brushing off the worn out sweatpants Sam had given her to wear as she stood up.

"Let's get you two home." Sam responded, joining Max as the two of them helped William to his feet.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **The last chapter of the first story arc is completed! Yay! I know there wasn't a ton of pricefield but the second story arc will be all about them, so stick around for that. I know I've never stuck to a schedule in the past but it has been way to long since the last update. I had finals and it was taking up a lot of my time. This turned out a lot differently then I planned in the beginning so I'm sorry if this story came across as confusing to any of you. That would be my lack of keeping drafts and notes throughout my writing process which I did start to do at chapters nine and ten. The second story arc won't happen for some time as I want it to be my best which means I want to draft it out beforehand in general plot points. Instead of drafting chapter by chapter after I had spent too much time away from the story to do it justice. I may revise this one day, but for the second story arc the most important thing to know is that William is back and he has been held in captivity for the years Chloe and Joyce thought he was dead.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story and stick with me for the second, which will be called The Return of Max Caulfield, or something to that degree.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and following! Have a great day or if you happen to be on a break like I am, I hope you are enjoying yourself!**

 ***flies off in spaceship***

 **If you feel like it;**

 **Tumblr: bluejae93**


End file.
